Island Loving
by Creeply
Summary: A kinda sequel to Jungle Loving. The Chippettes and their sons are off on a camping trip as Alvin initiates his other daughters into their lifestyle. Will Sparks fly? Are there a ton of OC's that are vaguely based on characters from the 80's show? Yes they look human. You should read this and my other stories to find out! Not for little children! Mature/sex inside very hot piece.
1. Chapter 1

Jeanette sat in front of the fire pit. Her large breasts felt cooked brown in the flame. She was not wearing her towel or slip and was basking in the heat of the fire in the nude. She tucked her long hair up and into a loose bun on the top of her head.

A rustle came from the tent to her left, she looked and Eleanor skipped out, her large round ass and perky beach ball sized breasts bouncing in the air. Her eyes were closed and her hair swung behind her in a golden shimmer. She hummed before sitting in front of the fire and laying backwards exposing her body to her older sister.

Jeanette had seen Ellie naked a thousand times before but her mouth still watered as she looked at the blonde woman's luscious skin and wide birthing hips. Breeder hips as Alvin had started to call them.

The final tent flap opened and Brittany sashayed her way into the clearing. Her perky nipples hard, her hair hung over one shoulder, her skin glistened in the sunlight a lovely tanned shade. She wandered over to her siblings and sat on a piece of moss, her knees drawn out and her legs folded to the side. Jeanette looked between her two sisters and the pleased little smiles on their faces. She sighed and sat back. Her neck and shoulders a little sore from carrying her enormous organic milk bags around.

"So. What are we going to do about all of this?"

* * *

For any of this to make sense let us go back to the very start. The three sisters names were Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. They used to be pop music singers many years ago. However they were traveling with a trio of friends and the friends father. The boys names were Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Dave. They went to South America and went onto a river cruise. Alvin and the girls in one boat, the rest in another.

They were down the Amazon river a ways when suddenly a storm came out of nowhere and the two groups were separated. Their canoe was swamped and they had to swim to the safety of an island that appeared out of the mist. They landed sore, wet and frightened. Their clothing nearly torn to pieces and at their wits end.

They hiked through the jungle in hopes of finding some sort of civilization. They only found a hut resting against a mountain in a clearing. No one was there and strangely enough while it looked old it was still functional. It had everything that would ever possibly be needed inside, such as food, plates, bowls, cups, utensils, sleeping mats, hammocks, and unusual clothing that would never be able to cover any of them. It appeared as if it were designed for Amazons in a bad science fiction story.

They had made a fire for the night and eaten food that Eleanor had cooked up for them. That was when the unusual things happened. The girls slowly grew a little taller, their breasts ballooned, their hips widened and their butts became fatter and perkier. They lost unneeded body fat around the stomach and grew thick around their chests and waists. Their hair lengthened and became softer than ever, their lips became thicker, and their nipples longer.

(Jeanette's eyesight actually became amazingly good and she didn't need her glasses anymore, she still sometimes wore them whenever she wanted to look stern or sensual)

Alvin also changed, he became taller than all of them, his muscles grew and his balls and cock grew to mammoth length and size, swelling with sperm and turning into a thick length of fuck cable.

The four of them lost their inhibitions and went at it like horny rabbits in their prime while also in heat. They married and had a wedding night ( _If you are lucky I will also write that one day.)_ And they lived happily ever after, until they were pregnant with six bouncing baby girls. Two per each girl.

They were around fifteen at the time but physically resembled twenty year olds.

Around seven years passed and they had another set of six children, this time Brittany had two girls and a boy, Jeanette had a boy and Eleanor had a son and a daughter. Seven years passed again and the first litter of girls joined their parents in their bed at the age of fourteen. Also eating the unusual fruit and vegetables that their parents first consumed when they came to the island.

Alvin was tasked with having sex with all nine women, he succeeded a little too well in the task and successfully knocked each one of them up with a baby girl.

The total number of people on the island was now Alvin and the sisters, the fifteen children that the four of them share, and their six 'grandchildren'/ 'daughters'. The family tree might have been difficult to decipher but they all agreed to treat each other lovingly and fairly. Bringing the total number to around twenty five, with four boys and twenty one girls on the island.

They theorized that they could only get pregnant once every seven years, so far that seemed to fit. So they normally went all out every single night with no worries.

They also thought that they were stranded on an island from an old legend about a witch doctor who would create fertility potions for those who wished to conceive. The island was surrounded by mists and on no maps so they assumed that they were in for the long haul and chose to stay for the rest of their lives.

And their lives had been rather happy and fulfilled. Until a few days ago when it was approaching their second litters fourteenth birthdays.

* * *

Thirty Six year old Alvin Seville pumped steadily into his twenty one year old daughters pussy. Jackson was smiling happily and panting a little bit. She had wanted a quickie with her father before going back to looking after the seven year olds. It was her turn to look after them today and she wouldn't complain; but still the little rug rats ran her wild.

She looked into a nearby puddle in order to get a good look at herself. Her face was flushed but her hair still looked good. Her pendulous breasts swayed softly from the rhythmic pounding of her Daddy's cock. She wondered if Lulu her daughter would be hungry, or thirsty, she also thought about how soon she might need to be milked like her mommy's were, still just because she was getting older and was a mommy herself that didn't mean she couldn't look amazing.

If she was being completely honest she would say that her Mommies still looked insanely hot for their age, a few wrinkles were popping up around their eyes and mouths but there wasn't an inch of sag on their bodies or faces.

Not to mention that they were the sexiest women on the island. If you were going by sheer size of assets anyway. Ellie's hips and butt and breasts put them all to shame. Sometimes Jackson would notice a little bit of milk dribbling from a breast if she was working too hard or had gone for a work out in the jungle.

Jeanette had the best legs on the island and her hair almost reacher her ankles, her skin and eyes were flushed with a womanly heat that made her glow. Her breasts were so firm and plucky that her nipples and areola's almost always pointed upwards, rock hard as her ass.

Brittany had the middle ground between her sisters, not as thin as Jeanette but not as much oomph as Eleanor. Her natural grace however seemed to add an extra dimension to the mommy, she would sway her hips and laugh and jump and clap. Her bubbelolous behind would tremble and her skin almost conveyed her emotions.

The girls had noticed that growing up, Brittany's cheeks would turn red when angry, pale when sad or scared, and a bright pinkish when she was turned on. It took them a little while to figure that one out as their mothers where always turned on and thus Brittany was always pink.

Jackson pumped back against her fathers piston like cock. She tried to clamp down but there was no room for her muscles to do so. He filled her up to overflowing, sometimes they would get lucky and he would be able to fit the entire monster inside of her; but much like her sisters there would usually be about an inch or three left out in the air. She was sometimes amazed that she was even able to fit his massive head inside of her.

"Oh dear God Daddy!" She panted out in joy. She wanted the entire island to hear them, but the seven year olds were out there somewhere. Sometimes she wished it wasn't such a joy to have children. Then all of them could all be old enough and no one would have to tiptoe around the undeveloped youngsters.

"Yeah, you like that sweetie?" He said as he pushed himself in again, she looked down between her breasts and saw a little bulge that pushed in and out. It was his cock and it was prodding against the back wall of the girls womb.

"So there you two are." A voice said. Jackson looked up and rolled her eyes. The fuck party police where here.

"You are supposed to be watching the kids, Mommy said so." Wendy walked out of the woods and swayed her way over to where Jackson was speared on her Daddy's dick.

Wendy turned to her Father and looked appreciatively at the specimen of masculinity that had been pulled from her sisters snatch. His prick was still red and throbbing slightly. "And you Daddy are supposed to be helping the boys with packing." Alvin sighed and nodded his head.

"She's right Jackie. We should go back to helping."

"But Daddy!"She whined "I was close."

"Well you can finish tonight, you know what happens right?" Jackson sighed before standing up, picked up her towel and wrapped it around her bust, her boobs spilled out of the top, it just covered her pussy, but if she bent over it would ride up seductively on her thighs and expose her bottom cheeks.

She did know, it was going to be a lot of peoples birthday. Her and her sisters, her little siblings, and in a few months her daughter and nieces and baby sisters.

"I'll see you guys later." Alvin said as he quickly ran off through the forest. Wendy looked at her father's fat schlong as he made his way through the woods. She blew air through her nose.

"I can see why you wanted a turn fucking Daddy before the others."

"Jealous I thought of it first?" Jackson snootily asked her more responsible sister. Wendy pouted "A little." She whispered.

Jackson laughed her ass off as she walked back to where the seven year olds were playing.

Beatrice sat on a rock, softly drawing on a piece of bark with some mud and berries that they had mixed.

"MOMMMYYYY!" Jackson smiled and knelt as Lulu went running full force and landed in-between her breasts, they cushioned the little girls breakneck pace. The little girl curled her arms around her sister/mothers bust, she had to squish them in a little bit in order to even reach partway around.

"How are you my little munchkin?" Jackson cooed to the little girl as she giggled and rubbed her face into Jackson's bust.

Everyone called Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor Mommy on the island, except for Alvin and the boys who usually referred to anyone of them as mom and Alvin called them a variety of pet names.

Most of the youngest children called their biological mothers by their first name, except when being playful than they usually called them Mommy. Jackson loved either way, it made her feel the heat of a mother and still have the fun of a sister. Beatrice, Tesla, Susana, Olivia and Wendy all felt the same way.

Lulu giggled again before she dug her fingers in-between Jackson's smooth skin and the fabric of the towel. She then pulled and it came flying off as the little girl ran off, the piece of yellow fabric waving behind her in a breeze.

"HEY!" Jackson shouted in surprise as she was suddenly naked in front of her sister, daughter and other younger family members. "Give that back you little monkey!" She shouted in playful outrage as she chased after the little girl.

"Keep away! Keep away!" Lulu shouted. The other little girls took up the chant and began to run around and pass the article of clothing around as if it were a flag. Jackson a well developed giant in their midst trying to steal it back. She avoided the pinches and tickles and occasional slap of the playing children. She finally picked up Juliet and pushed her face into the little girls stomach before blowing on it.

The sound filled the small clearing and all of the running girls fell over laughing. Juliet squirmed and giggled, her face red and her hair wild.

Jackson then smiled before she twirled the girl around and slipped off her wrap. Jackson than knelt down and picked up her own towel. She deposited Juliet next to Rosie and Janice, Kari and Lilly already understanding what was happening jumped up and ran.

"Keep away! Keep away!" Jackson yelled as she walked back proudly to where her sister say in the sunlight. The little girls chased after each other shrieking and tackling each other in the soft grass.

Jackson laid her towel out and sat down on it, she held Juliet's towel in the other hand and used it to wipe the sweat from her brow.

"Enjoy yourself?" Beatrice asked softly, her legs curled up underneath her, keeping her impressive ass directly off of the rock.

"Oh yeah that was great, I love getting stripped by a couple of hyperactive kids." She said sarcastically.

"I was talking about your roll in the hay with Daddy actually." Jackson looked at her pale sister in astonishment.

"How did you-?"

"You are flushed, your top came off easily and your pussy lips are a little redder than usual like when ever you get fucked." Beatrice blushed and smiled a little at the naughty word. She was still an innocent child at heart even if her little Janice was not a hundred feet away. Proving that she had had a little bit of technique.

"Did they see it?"

"Your vagina? Certainly. But they didn't know why it was so bright and engorged." Jackson pulled Juliet's towel over her face and fell back with a groan.

"Thirsty? We have some water, coconut milk..." Beatrice offered her dehydrated sister. Jackson just curled around herself and popped a nipple into her mouth before she started sucking. Beatrice rolled her eyes at her sisters childish manner.

* * *

"You certain about this? I mean only once every seven years." Alvin said as Brittany bent over another satchel. It was her third, her others had morning clothing, and afternoon clothing, this one was her evening towel in case it got cold or warm.

"Positive. We want the boys to be a little ways away. We know what happens with little girls when we screw, and when we have out knock up times...but we don't know what will happen with the boys. It makes sense that we go a little ways away. We can watch them while making sure you have the girls well in hand."

"Yeah okay." Alvin said, he was hypnotized by his wife's impressive rear. Jeanette and Eleanor looked and rolled their eyes.

"What are you nervous or something?" Brittany said over her shoulder, she gave her rear a little wiggle. (Best bubble butt on the island twenty one years running baby!) Jeanette and Eleanor saw this and huffing went over with their own bags and dropped them on either side of their older sister before they too bent over to present themselves to him.

"Yeah Alvin you've taken plenty of virgin's so far." Jeanette said as she wiggled her ass a bit. Eleanor gave her's an impressive shake. Alvin suppressed a moan.

"No no it's just...you only get the chance to get pregnant once every seven years. Are you three alright with that?" The girls stood up, looked at each other and gave little giggles.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Alvie, you really are clueless sometimes huh?" Jeanette said affectionately.

"What?!"

"We might have been...blossoming...or getting bigger anyways...but we haven't been aging. Haven't you noticed?" Alvin looked at them. They were a little older sure, but now that he looked at them he noticed a few things. Not a single gray hair, a couple wrinkles sure but they were from exaggerated smile lines, not a bit of sag or flab, in fact they hadn't complained about any joint pain or any fatigue.

"I don't think we're getting older. Hell we could be immortal for all we know." Jeanette said happily. "And if we were wouldn't it be great to go just once without contributing to the population of the world?" She stuck out a hip and leaned on it. Alvin grinned.

"You three, always two steps ahead. Of course I thought this might be the case-" He began cockily only for it to be cut short as Flora and Isabel rushed in with little baby Venice crying in between them.

They looked the most like twins than anyone else. The fourteen year olds had a ponytail on either side of their heads, an upturned nose like Brittany and her eyes, but Alvin's hair color. Venice was Brittany and Alvin's little girl, she was holding her leg and howling.

"MOMMY!"

"DADDY!"

"Venice was climbing!"

"But a branch snapped!"

"Is she dead?!" They finished together. Brittany walked over and moved the little screaming shaking seven years old hands. IT was just a little scrape.

"You three stop that now." Brittany said to the twins and the snuffling girl. Brittany leaned over and gave a kiss to the young child's ankle.

"What's all the noise?" Susana said sticking her head around the corner and her slowly maturing body following behind it. The group of five females stood in the doorway. A perfect line of what seemed to happen on the island.

Venice who was young, and scared, fragile but so quickly turns laughing and happy. Isabel and Flora, developing, slowly, thin with only the start of breasts and the development of their bodies and minds. Susana who had apparently seemed to accept life and was happy, her boobs three times the size of her little sisters, her hips a good size with some meat behind them, nicely rounding out her figure. And finally Brittany, larger than life impossible Amazonian Brittany. She was a Goddess among mortals and demigods. Perfection in all forms of sexual allure.

Alvin rubbed his eyes before he quickly moved between all of them.

"I'll go and check on the boys."

The boys shared their room with their sisters. They were packing up a few articles of clothing. Mostly it was tent supplies. They wore kilts out of towels and swam in the nude. All three were strongly muscled, Teddy was short and rather stout, he had a loving smile and a compassionate way to him. He enjoyed gardening. His hair was the longest and styled into a braid, it resembled his mothers in color.

Thomas was long and ropey, he had small hands that could work out any sort of puzzle, he had delicate dancers legs and hair like his fathers with his mothers amazing eye color and shape.

Finally David, he had his mothers hair color and his fathers look at his age. He took the most pride in his looks, sometimes he would groom as long as his sisters before insisting to do the most dangerous and thus 'masculine' of the work. Davey was now laid out on his mat. His hands behind his head, kicking one foot.

"Why do we need to go on this camping trip now? We're going to miss our birthday!"

"We are getting older, maybe mom just wants to make sure that we have one more just the six of us." Thomas theorized

"Yeah you are the one who wanted to try and hunt a wild boar last year. What's the difference?" Teddy said as he finished packing.

"The difference is we will be stuck with our moms all day and night! Last year we were by ourselves! With the mud and the rain!"

"Yes and we got lost for an hour and a half before they found our signal fire." Teddy shuddered at the suppressed memories.

"I had to eat mealworms." He whispered.

"You three done?" Alvin said poking his head in. He got various responses from the boys. He smiled and entered the room. "This is a good thing you three are doing, thank you. You're making your mommies really happy." The three couldn't help but smile at that.

Thomas paused and looked in the dirt, he blushed, his mother was so beautiful, and kind, and so so...sexual. She had taught him that word. She made him feel strange and happy and full of life. Even more so than usual. He would shoot glances at Isabel or Olivia, sometimes even at Tesla, they were so like his mother. And they all made him feel this way.

Teddy paused in his packing, he reverted to a state of mind he had found. In it it was just him and his mommy, her smell, and touch, and heat. Her breasts and moth watering ass. All there, all for him. It gave him butterflies.

David slung his pack on to his back. He could hear his mommy talking down the hall and then laughing as Venice probably tried to hug her around her chest again but only squirted a bit of mommy milk.

The tastiest milk. He had been seeing his mommy differently lately. Not as a caregiver, but as a woman. His mom was gorgeous, and he wanted to do something to her, no that wasn't right. He wanted to experience something with her. He just didn't know what.

* * *

The family was outside, it was early afternoon and the girls wanted to be across the island before sundown to make a camp. Eleanor hugged Wendy tightly, their breasts smooched together until Ellies slipped over her daughters own. She looked down into her child's eyes.

"You keep everything fair now alright missy? Make sure your little sisters get a turn if they want a turn." Wendy nodded and gave her mom a quick peck on the lips. Ellie could taste a little bit of herself on her daughter's lips. Like a reflection.

Jeanette and Tesla were heated and making out a little ways from the others. She pulled away from her daughter and looked her in the face. Their breasts were leaking a little and Jeanette quickly stooped over and cleaned her daughter off. In three long licks she was clean.

"Behave and make sure the children go to bed on time." She looked up and her daughter quickly nodded as she began cleaning off her mother. She wondered what the three girls would look like at the end of the night.

Brittany hugged Susana tightly, she could feel the milk sloshing around the girls breasts. And Susana could almost feel her mothers breast milk being pumped.  
"I'll miss you baby!" She said affectionately before turning to her twins. She gave each of them a kiss on the forehead.

"Be good you little nut cases!" The twins giggled and hugged their mother together. Brittany looked over their heads and gave first Jackson and then Alvin a kiss goodbye, she sneaked a little tongue in there to be nice.

"Byebye Teddy!" Lily said as she hugged her big brother. He smiled down and patted her hair. He then hugged his sister Julia tightly.

"See you soon." He said, the quiet girl smiled in response. The boys picked up their stuff and their mothers bags before setting off in to the woods. Following their mommies to their campsite.

"Enjoy yourselves!" Flora called out to her mother as Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Thomas, Teddy, and David walked out into the woods. The boys turned around once and waved to their older and younger sisters, before quickly turning around and scurrying off behind their tall hourglass shaped mothers.

Brittany shivered happily at the implied meaning behind the words. Sure her little girl might not hear it, but she certainly did. David caught up and walked beside her, his head just underneath the swell of her boobs.

Yes she certainly understood some things.

* * *

The three sisters sat in silence until Brittany broke it.

"If you lean that close to the fire your nipples will burn off." Jeanette blushed and pulled a little bit away. "Hey is your milk hotter than normal?Oh God I bet it is!" Give me a taste!" Brittany made a swipe for her sisters jiggling breasts. Jeanette leaned away.

"Brittany stop it!" She said angrily slapping her sisters hand away.

"I just wanted some fun." She pouted cupping her hands between her legs where they cupped her dribbling wet mound. Her tits spilled out on either side of her arms.

They all had gotten bigger since the first day they landed. From cantaloupes, to fully inflated balloons, to watermelons and now they resembled beach balls. Except instead of air they had milk for their babies, children, or husband depending on who wanted a taste.

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just..."

"Where do we go from here?" Eleanor said peering back into the tent where her son slept soundly, his dick still erect. She felt a bit of his seed sloshing around inside of her. He had felt amazing.

"Well I have an idea." Brittany said cheerfully. "We tell each other how it was, what happened you know?" Eleanor and Jeanette exchanged looks, blushed and nodded at the same time.

"okay who goes first?" They looked at each other before smiling slyly. Bringing out their fists they shook them up and down.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Go!" Eleanor had scissors, Jeanette had paper and Brittany had rock.

"Rock Paper Scissors Go!" This time Eleanor had rock and the others had scissors.

"Aha!" She said triumphantly. She would be last. Brittany glared at Jeanette and Jeanette eeped in surprise.

"Rock Paper Scissors Go!" Brittany through down rock and Jeanette covered it with her paper. She held Brittany's hand while the girl steamed, annoyed that she had lost. Only to suddenly become turned on when she realized that she would be telling her story first.

"okay come close." The three sisters gathered around the campfire, Eleanor picked up a piece of mango and bit into it, wide eyes and ready for a story. The juice traveled down between the canyons of her breasts.

"It all started when we left the house and I noticed him checking out my butt."

 **Drum roll please! We have a cliffhanger. I will update as soon as possible. This is a sequel more or less, I will go faster with more reviews. Even if it is simple or insulting or suggestions just give them to me!**

 **In regards to the original it was a sort of choose your own ending and was left with a lot of open-ended** **conclusions. Sorry if it was confusing.**

 **And now it is advertisement time, I want to see my work made in fan art /hentai or whatever it would technically be called. If anyone wants to do it then send me a link or something and tell me about it. Or simply do it and credit me. I don't know if I am telling people who are legitimated interested or know someone who would do it for free.**

 **Anyways Ross Bagdasharian owns Alvin and The Chipmunks all I have is this and my other stories, please check those out too and leave a review. A few of them will be getting second chapters to them.**


	2. Chapter 2 Brittany's Story

Brittany moved her way through the jungle, bamboo and foliage parting in front of her. The trail was narrow so they had to walk single file down it.

They usually only went to three or four parts of the island, a meadow, the beach, the mountain top, and a natural orchard that was by some fresh springs.

So this trail that they had blazed early on to the other side of the island was small and not very well taken care of. She had to move her hips one way or another, bending them way way way out.

She was walking in the front, she was the leader on the camping trip after all. Next came her lovely young son David, followed by Jeanette and her own boy Thomas, and finally Eleanor and Teddy bringing up the rear.

Brittany carefully picked her way across some mud, tiptoeing so as not to get any on her skin. If she was to get dirty it would only be in a mud bath and then a full body one.

She ducked underneath a low hanging tree branch and bounced it up a little bit for Jeanette who was taller than her. The young woman smiled over David's head and held it up for her own son.

Brittany was anxious to get out of earshot of the house, she knew how well sound traveled on the island. According to their daughters their was some sort of yowling beast on the island. Of course Brittany was pretty sure she knew who they were talking about. She couldn't help it though! Alvin was just so Damn good at it!

The rush of water caught her attention. Brittany followed the trail and came upon a river, it was wide and deep enough that they would be drenched.

"Ah shit!" She said before looking over her shoulder. "I mean poop! Darn! Dang!" She said quickly to cover up her potty mouth.

"We know what shit means mom." David said, his head whipping up, he had seemed to be staring at the ground, well almost, his eyes were unfocused and his head wasn't at the right angle to see the ground.

Brittany wondered what it was he could possibly be looking at...

Dave was checking out his mommy's monstrous rear end. It was incredible, not an inch of sag, not a single vein or wrinkle on that incredible sphere. It was smooth and large and perfect. He had been checking it out all day.

"What's the matter Britt?" Jeanette said strolling up and pushing her way past David, The two sisters had to wrap their arms around each other in order to fit on the trail. The river cut right through the path and went on for about fifty yards.

"Crap."Jeanette deadpanned.

"Exactly. The camping ground is on the other side. Suggestions?" Jeanette chewed her bottom lip and squinted, if she had her glasses with her she would have adjusted them a little. Finally she just shrugged.

"Walk across it I guess."

"But we'll get soaked!" Brittany complained. Jeanette merely rolled her eyes.

"Towels." She said pointing out her own top.

"But my hair!" Brittany complained childishly.

"Just be glad it isn't down to your butt crack." Jeanette replied. She then reached down and unwrapped her towel, she had a couple of coconut shells that she had made into a makeshift bra, it just about covered her areola's the vines cut into her flesh. She pulled as much of her hair up as she could before she brought up her towel and wrapped it around the bundle. She bent over, her loincloth just covering her snatch, but her cheeks and ass crack clearly exposed.

She picked up her bundle and looked at everyone behind her.

Eleanor understood what was going to happen.

"Okay boys, we are going to cross, hold your bags over your heads and take your towels off so that you can dry off on the other side." Eleanor said authoritatively before she unwrapped first her bottom towel and then the one encircling her breasts. She stood naked before them all before she wrapped both of her towels around her head. She picked up her bundle, bending over deeply before snapping back.

Her son Teddy had gotten a great eyeful of his mothers luxurious rump and nice plump hips. Eleanor like her sisters was surprisingly hairless, her cunt had only a smooth fuzz that she kept well trimmed, her armpits had none and her legs and arms never really grew out to far. The hair on their heads seemed to grow faster in order to make up for it. Especially for poor Jeanette who's hair ended just before her knees and would get caught in everything and anything.

Brittany huffed resigned to do it. She removed her single towel wrap, she wore the thong of a loin cloth and a decorated bra that they had made, seashells and grass woven into it. She kneeled down and packed up one of her bags. She wove her hair around her head until she was positive it would not fall out and get wet.

She frowned at the other two bags she had brought with her, only to be surprised when her son quickly scooped them up.

"I've got this mom." He smiled and she returned it, she stood up and pinched his cheek.

"My young man, what a gentleman." She said before she moved cautiously into the water. It was warm and there were no real predators on the island so they had nothing to worry about. Brittany entered the water, it came up to her belly button, on Jeanette it just about touched the girls lower stomach, and Eleanor had almost an inch of breast flesh dragging in the water.

The boys followed their mother's lead and took of their own clothing. David hurried into the water first right behind his mom. He was seeing her in what was little else but underwear, sure it was more than his mommy Ellie was wearing but not by much, the water was crystal clear right in front of him, the way that the sunlight cut across it he was able to see his mommy's ass reflected and multiplied a hundred times over.

Unfortunately the water also created a bit of a mirror affect. He was reflected in front so Brittany could see everything that he was looking at. She saw how intensely he was looking down, and he occasionally slipped a little bit to the side, so she was eighty percent certain that he was not looking at where she cautiously placed her feet.

Then it hit her, the only possible thing that he could be looking at. She blushed and her cheeks tensed up, she felt her heart beat and breasts grow red and hot. Her son was checking her out.

"I still got it." she whispered to herself, well she always had had 'it' but still it was nice knowing that there was more than one man who looked at her like that. Sure she knew that her daughters practically worshipped the ground that she walked on as a sexual fertility Goddess, but the difference between her daughters and her son-

A splash and a shriek and she turned around quickly. Jeanette was floundering in the water, splashing wildly everywhere, she had managed to soak the rest of them from just a few feet away.

She bobbed to the surface drenched and gasping in surprise.

"A fish swam past me! It touched my butt!" She said, her hair wet and hanging all around her head, she pushed it out of the way and looked around owl eyed.

Brittany blew a single hair out of her face, water dripped down off of the towel that was wrapped around her hair. Some beads had come undone from her bra, she kicked herself for not sewing them on tight enough.

The six of them got to the other side. Brittany screamed and tantrummed once she learned that all of her clothing was soaked through. She just sucked it up and pulled the towel around her breasts and hips. David almost ran out of the water on the other side, he pulled his towel on and waited for the others.

Brittany rewrapped her towel before she kneeled down and with some positioning she removed her panties, she threw them into one of the satchels that David was carrying. Eleanor raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on you are already going commando." She chastised her little sister. They started walking again. David slowed his pace and once again his eyes were dragged back to the hypnotizing sway of his mothers juicy looking rear. He felt his cock start to fill up with blood. Being as subtle as he possibly could he reached into his wrap and rearranged the growing monster.

He had the very tip sticking out into the air. He thought no one would notice, Brittany looked over her shoulder once and eyes the red hot tip of his cock peeking out. A single drop of pre already bubbling on the top. She gazed at it sultrily. It looked like it could bring a bit of relief.

They finally got to the camp Jeanette still squelching from water pooling in her make shift moccasins. The clearing had an old fire pit, and three trees set up so that tent flaps of towels and vines could be tossed over them creating a nice little enclave. Brittany moved to one on the far right, Eleanor to one on the far left and Jeanette took the center one.

They unrolled their bed mats and looked in appreciatively. Honestly Brittany was never one for camping, in face staying in the hut that she called home was unbearable at first, but she slowly got used to it. Even come to find affection for the ramshackle building. But this she would just about be able to tolerate for one night.

She got onto her hands and knees, her butt waving in the air, the towel had started to ride up and now her ass cheeks in all of their entirety was almost free. She worked around her boobs and soon she had laid out her mat, maybe taking a little longer than normal because of the eyes she felt digging into her rear.

She pulled herself out and stood up. Her sisters had just finished themselves, they looked at their sons for a moment.

"Where do we sleep?" Teddy asked. Jeanette slapped her forehead upon realization.

"Shoot! Well uh...do you two want to bunk up or...?" Jeanette said turning to Brittany and Eleanor. Eleanor placed her hands on her hips and stuck one out to the side, her facial expression clearly saying 'Really?'

Brittany gestured to her body to demonstrate her point. Jeanette nodded in understanding.

"I guess you three will just have to find a mommy and bunk down for the night." She shrugged. Brittany couldn't tell but it looked as if her sister was actually blushing. The three boys looked at each other before they took their bed mats and went to their own respective mother. Teddy with Ellie, Tommy with Jean and Davey with Britt.

They threw their bundles inside and then shrugged off their packs.

Brittany looked the group up and down and tutted.

"We are all soaking wet. I for one am going to lay out the clothes to dry."

"Could you do mine too? I want to get dinner ready." Eleanor asked her sister.

"I actually have an idea for tonight so if you two don't mind..." Jeanette asked holding her own laundry towards her sister. Brittany sighed and rolled her eyes before she gathered up the wet clothing.

"Oh and this too!" Eleanor said before she shucked off the towels that had almost fused to her skin. Teddy looked on in wonder for a moment before he snapped his eyes away.

"I don't want them to get dirty." She said cheerfully.  
"You are naked." Jeanette hissed at her younger sibling. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"All of you have seen me naked a million times before, anyway from what I hear from Olivia we are raising our third litter of nudists." Jeanette seemed as if she were about to say something only to stop, shrug and slide off her own wet clothing. Brittany followed their leads and quickly removed her towel and bra, it was pretty much ruined anyway. Jeanette kept her own coconut one on.

The boys also left their towels on insisting that they had not gotten that wet. Brittany walked off to hang up the clothes. Her son trailing behind her. He caught up and they began to hang stuff on rocks that had been sitting out in the sun all day so they were nice and warm.

She spread them out, sometimes having to bend way over to slap them down completely flat so that they would dry evenly. She almost did a split just out of boredom, her legs splitting way in half until her pussy lips were just hovering over the dirt.

"Hey mommy?" Brittany looked over at her son, he was red-faced and seemed to be looking everywhere but at her. She smiled and stood up.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Could I please have a hug?" Brittany smiled, it had been so long since she had hugged her son, or had him call her mommy for that matter. Probably some macho bullshit Alvin had taught him. She spread her arms wide.

"Of course darling." He went and wrapped his arms around her, his eyes were just over the curve of her breasts and she could feel him breath a little bit. She felt something brush against her side, something big and strong, something alive and full of need. She shivered and felt her core heat up in a familiar manner.

"It's been a while since you called me moony, what's the special occasion?" She said looking down at this little boy, just on the cusp of manhood took sanctuary in-between her breasts.

"It's just been a while, you've probably gotten bored of only the little kids doing it right?" Brittany smiled down at him.  
"You are still just a little kid, silly."

Suddenly she was lifted off of her feet and spun around quickly. David had picked her up around the hips, his arms just underneath her ass.

"DAVID!" She cried excitedly, laughing too much to be considered serious.

"Could a little kid do this?" He asked as he kept spinning her faster and faster. Brittany shouted out and let out a whoop. Gravity had a hold of her breasts and they were almost standing straight out as she was spun in a circle. He was shaking her a little bit up and down and she had this vision of her putting a cold frosty glass out and tweaking a nipple to let a milkshake flow out.

The thought made her laugh harder. David finally fell backwards and his mother landed on top of him. Brittany looked down at her boy as he lay panting and laughing. She fell back against him laughing herself.

"Tell me about where you got my name." He said quietly. She had told him about his adoptive grandfather a million times but it would not hurt to hear it a million and one more.

"Your father loved his father very much, and his father's name was Dave which is short for David." She leaned over and whipped the sweat back from his forehead. "Which is you. We wanted to honor him somehow, so we gave you his name." David grinned back at his mother.

That was when it hit her, it came and went but it was strong this time. She was a mother, she had a lot of babies, was living on an island and was a mother. The thought made her sad and yet happy. It was difficult to describe.

They lay like that for a little while Brittany and David holding each other until the clothing was dry.

They got dressed, gathered the towels and what not up and headed back to the clearing. Jeanette and Thomas were working on a drum by a fire, some vines stretched over a hollow log and a piece of scrap towel over that. Ellie went over and put her clothing back on and said a thank you.

They served the dinner up soon afterwards. They ate out of big bowls sitting on the grass, using either spoons or their hands, quickly becoming sticky. A lot of mangoes, some papaya, potatoes from the garden and some flowers that grew on the island as a garnish. Brittany had two helpings, Jeanette one and a half (When not pregnant she ate very little, as opposed to when she was knocked up where she could rival Eleanor's portions.) Eleanor and the boys each had two, Teddy chewed on a potato for a snack at the end.

The fire was high and the stars were coming out. It was a lovely night, a light breeze just to keep the heat from the fire away.

"Why did you make the drum anyway?" Teddy asked his half brother who grinned.

"Mom thought it would be nice to have some music, and maybe a dance?" He asked hopefully. Jeanette looked at her sisters. Brittany shrugged.

"Alright sounds fun." Thomas seemed very excited about this for some reason. He got the drum and moved it in front of David.  
" You're the best at rhythm." David shrugged and complied. The three women ran to the other side of the fire pit just as he started up the beat.

"Okay how about the number C act from our Canada tour?" Eleanor said.  
"Ellie that was over twenty years ago." Jeanette said nervously.  
"So what? Muscles remember everything!" She said excitedly before she grabbed a couple of towels and handed them to her sisters, she picked up one herself.

The three turned their backs to their sons and waited until the beat repeated. They turned as one and glided to the left as a unit. They popped their left knees out and dropped their backs. Brittany was a little concerned about whether or not she would be able to lift herself back up with her udders now attached to her. She managed it and did a quick spin. She then stopped and stuck the hand with the towel out.

She didn't feel her own towel start to slip a little, the knot she had put into it coming undone. She moved to the right as Eleanor moved to the left leaving Jeanette in the center as she began to roll and buck, sexily sticking her hips out and bouncing them to the rhythm. Teddy picked up a couple of the spoons they had brought with them and clattered on a rock. Thomas simply clapped along.

Brittany and Eleanor ran across the space in front of their sons and then she dropped and picked her little sister up, flipping her over her head. She saw Jeanette turn and wiggle her hips. Her impressive figure really emphasizing every movement she did. Brittany had never realized how seductive the dancing they used to do could be. How adult and...hot...

She quickly wrapped her towel around David's head and leaned over to kiss his nose, before grinning and bouncing off next to her sisters.

"I'm adding something, just follow my lead." She quickly started to focus more of her movement around her hips and ankles, and knees, making sure that her bottom half would wiggle and jiggle. Jeanette seemed almost too far gone into the dance to care, Ellie paused for a moment but she too joined in.

Suddenly the three of them turned and bent over in front of their sons and began to tweak. Their ass cheeks that the three had been checking out all day danced and wobbled as if sound waves were being picked up in them. They clapped their rumps together, occasionally hitting one or another. Finally done the three stood up and turned panting to their sons.

That was when their towels slid off of them. Jeanette had taken off her bra as had Brittany, so the three stood naked and sweating and steaming in front of their sons.

The boys applauded. The women quickly pulled their towels back on. Blushing slightly.

* * *

David crawled into the tent he was sharing with his mother. He quickly turned onto his side, he had figured that they brought enough tents for everyone to have their own. But he could share with his mom for one night. He just had to make sure he kept his kilt on.

He didn't want his erection to slip out during the night, that would be an awkward way to greet the morning.

His mother crawled in behind him. He was a little concerned about whether or not they would be able to fit, her massive size was daunting. At least it beat sleeping with Teddy's mommy.

He rolled over onto his side.

"Gnight mommy." He said.

"Good night sweet thing." He heard the rustle and toss of something fabric. He propped himself up on an elbow and looked over. Brittany was sitting up and taking off her towel, thong and bra. She flung the final piece of clothing over her shoulder where it landed in a neat pile outside. David gawked in surprise she looked at him.

"I sleep in the nude, is that a problem?"

"No. No! Of course not." He responded.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable naked too?" She asked, he thought for a beat before he shook his head.  
"No thanks." He would cream all over them in the night if he was touching her skin. Brittany shrugged and laid down, back to back. They lay like that for a few minutes until he pushed backwards a little, he felt shifting next to him and felt something push against his back and butt. He shivered, it was his mothers, his naked mothers, skin.

"Want to know what I would like?" She said sitting up, he looked at her, the coals of the fire giving the tent a bit of a glow, enough to see her shapely shadow and her bright teeth. "A massage."

David sat up and looked at her. She turned her back and brought her hair over her shoulder. He looked at her long lovely neck, her soft shoulders that slopped so naturally into her massive breasts. The sun kissed skin with a few freckles here and there. His breather got heavier and deeper. He mentally slapped himself. He reached forward tentatively and touched her skin.

He began to knead at her shoulders and neck. Brittany gave little hums and yelps, she rolled back into his grip. She then frowned.  
"If you put your legs on either side of mine you could reach more." David trembled, he complied, she would feel it, but he didn't care. His erection sat in-between her ass crack and lower back. He wondered how it would feel to penetrate her front and center.

Brittany felt the hard cock press into her back. She smiled and leaned back, forcing his hands forward until they went past her shoulders and to her breasts. He left them there to see what she would do. All she did was lean back and sigh. He continued to massage. Brittany gave a little squeeze with her ass around his member and realized that this wasn't fair.

"Now I massage you." She said sitting up and turning around. He also turned, his member felt slick, she had begun to sweat and he had let it fall over the head of his cock. She began with his shoulders and neck too. Until she went lower, to his sides, his back, then she snaked a hand around his front as he moaned and huffed.

She grasped his cock and gave him a few good strong strokes. David gasped at his mothers expert touch. She pumped up and down and he began to thrust back. She stopped and he turned towards her.

"Mommy I-" He was cut off from her delicious full lips slapping against his, she slurped and took some of his saliva in her mouth. She forced her tongue into his and began to play with his. They held the kiss until they felt dizzy and broke apart. Their tongues the last to leave each other.

Brittany felt her son's taste and savored it. She looked at him hard and hot, a blush across both their cheeks but they were unable to see.

"So do you know anything about-" He cut her off by removing his towel and stroking himself furiously, he stopped and leapt at her, Brittany squealed excitedly. David began to kiss and suck up and down her body. He loved her taste, salt and mangoes and flowers. He looked up and was at her wide waiting, demanding eyes. He spread her legs, his cock was straight up, awake and alive.

She spread her legs wider, her cunt a slit with the tinniest of entrances, pussy lube already leaking. His cock also had a strong slick coating from it's dripping head. He wasn't as big as Alvin, but for not eating the plant he was pretty damn acceptable. Almost nine inches. David pulled his hips back and sheathed himself inside of his mother.

Home, back where he had grown with his two sisters and his two older sisters had also been made inside of this wonderful beautiful woman. But he was the only one who could return. He began to slap into her, his hips slamming into her ass, he began to pick her up a little bit, her arms kept her up as her torso and hips were picked up. He slammed into her. Again and again.

He felt strong and powerful, she felt him hit some good spots, not bad for a first timer.

His eyes crossed and he groaned as he started to pull out. She locked her legs behind his back and pulled him down so that they were face to face. Her boobs squished together from his weight.

"Oh no, you are keeping that fuck stick of yours inside until I come, got it baby?" He nodded, he felt tired. But dear jesus and God she was so beautiful. He began to buck his hips again, his cock that had started to wilt coming to life again.

David bucked and bucked, his balls were still pretty full. Brittany grinned and leaned back, she picked up a breast and rolled it in her hand, she grabbed the nipple and brought it up to her lips, she licked it and pulled at the hard nub until the milk started it's way out. He came again before she climaxed once. His cum just dribbled into the opening of her womb.

She looked at him and slowly leaned David back. She purred and moved so that she was over him, her butt just in his face.

"If that cock of your's can't go any longer than your little tongue can work just as well." David nodded and licked her cautiously. He felt his semen still inside of her, it was still warm. He began to lick and slurp at her, Brittany felt an instant change, while his cock was inexperienced he had the tongue of Alvin at his peak. She started to huff and pushed herself down so she could get him further inside of her, she began to hump a little back, that impressive tongue!

She felt an orgasm rise and let it wash over her, she fell forward and found his cock, it was drooping to one side like a sad flower hungry for attention. David pulled his tongue out to gasp at the air. Brittany had taken his cock between her breasts and was face deep slurping at his head.

He used his fingers, using the area he mapped with his tongue to find his mothers prime places.

"OH SHIT YEAH BABY!" Brittany screamed into her pillowing tits. He looked forward, at her impressive ass, at that jiggling globe of lovely fat. He brought his head forward and clamped down on a cheek. Brittany gasped out again pulling her face away from his cock, she almost screamed but stopped herself, Jeanette was next door after all.

Still she wasn't too worried, if Alvin could fuck their daughters than they should be able to screw their sons. Dave began to chew and suck at her ass and she could feel a hickey forming. His hands still deep within her tunnel. She turned and could just give the cock one final lick before she shuddered and shook in ecstasy.

David howled, her boobs still around his cock gave it a terrific massage and he exploded all over his mother and himself.

In the darkness the Chipette covered in her sons sperm began to rub it into her breasts and cunt, all over her massive hips that brought her many successful children and over a decade of happiness.

She cuddled up to David and kissed him once more on the lips.  
"Good night love." She said as she drifted off to rest.

* * *

Brittany fished her story, her hands covered in her cum as she laid back against a rock panting and huffing. Jeanette was wide eyed and red faced. Eleanor popped her lactating breasts out of her mouth. She had started off in the middle of the story, their milking day was coming up.

"That was so hot." She said appreciatively. "Your turn Jeany!" The two sisters looked at the lanky middle born.

"Oh dear." She whispered.

 **And Chapter TWO! Ross Bagdasharian owns Alvin and The Chipmunks and I do not! Please read and review! and also favorite or whatever! Thank you for the reads so far!**

 **Also again I would like to see fan art of this! I know this is a dick thing to ask at the end but I would love to see it! Any fans please make and send some or post some or whatever!**

 **Also please read some of my other stories and review those too! Reviews are life!**


	3. Chapter 3 Jeanette's Story

**This one will be a little bit shorter than the previous one, but please read and review. I am desperate for reviews, I know that people are reading this. Thank you in advance.**

"I think that I really started to notice something weird when we got to the river..." Jeanette reflected, she flicked at her cunt before she jumped right into the story.

* * *

They had just taken off the towels hoping that they would not get wet. Jeanette worried that there might be something like sticks or sharp rocks left her moccasins on, she was the only one in the family who regularly wore the slippers, made out of heated bamboo paste and some other plants from the island. She wrapped as much of her hair up onto her hair, the stuff was a pain to brush but God Damn it was just too luxurious to cut!

Brittany and then David waded into the water, Jeanette followed her nephew and heard Thomas follow behind her. The moment that they got into deep water she felt the fabric of her long cloth stick against her ass.

The water had traveled up it and now it stuck on like a second skin, she would have reached around and picked it out of her crack if she wasn't concentrating so hard on not falling over. She moved her legs out to get a better grip on the rocks.

Thomas watched his mothers rear, hypnotized by it's alluring shape. It was probably the smallest of the mommies butt's. But that still made it much bigger than his older sisters. It captivates his gaze, he wondered what it felt like.

He trembled slightly and felt a cinch in his upper abdomen. His hand seemed to move on its own, he couldn't help it, but the swish of the water and the way his mother's ass stuck out. He gave one cheek a grip and a sharp squeeze.

It slipped out of his fingers, slippery with water.

Jeanette shrieked in surprise and fell to the side. Her towel and hair unravelling and getting soaked, she floundered around trying to get a grip on something. The water splashed everywhere, thoroughly soaking the rest of the family. Finally she rose up from the water, liquid pooling into droplets along her body and falling off in beads. Her hair was slick and she pushed it out of her face.

"A fish swam past me! It touched my butt!" She said in surprise. She knew something was off though, the way her son wouldn't look at her directly, the way that the fish had 'touched' her. It had some grip behind it, so unless fish had recently grown hands.

The group sloughed out of the water, Brittany squatted and removed her thong, they were soon heading off again. Jeanette felt embarrassed for having just soaked the entire group of them. Her feet squished in her shoes.

They reached the campground and set up the tents.

With the loincloth falling a little to one side, just about covering one single cheek, she bent over and climbed into her tent, she moved the mat around until she had it just right. She felt something forming on her ass cheek. A hand mark probably, boys could be so rough sometimes.

She also felt some eyes on her, she clenched her ass instinctively, her body assuming that it would be Alvin checking them out, so she wanted to put on a little show. Then she remembered, he was on the other side of the island.

"So then who?" She said out loud before crawling backwards out of the tent on her hands and knees.

"Where do we sleep?" Teddy asked. Jeanette slapped her forehead upon realization.

"Shoot! Well uh...do you two want to bunk up or...?" Jeanette said turning to Brittany and Eleanor. The two women motioned for at their bodies, their impossibly large and sexually fulfilled bodies. The three of them had trouble sharing the same room with Alvin without bumping into each other, and the first time after they had gotten pregnant? Nightmare, could hardly turn around with their swollen bellies touching each other.

"I guess you three will just have to find a mommy and bunk down for the night." She shrugged. Jeanette blushed a little at the idea, she could get a tent alone with one of the boys, and like it better or not they were cute. The three boys looked at each other before they took their bed mats and went to their own respective mother. Teddy with Ellie, Tommy with Jean and Davey with Britt.

Jeanette watched out of the corner of her eye as Tommy bent down and unrolled his sleeping mat, he arranged it so that it looked just right, perfectly placed. Her eyes roamed his body, a good diet and frequent exercise and made him strong, muscles covered him. He had a nice tanned look to him. Her eyes went to his full cheeks, they were strong with work and she could just notice a long hard rod laying across his towel.

She covered her cheeks and blushed from the tips of her hair to the bottom of her feet.

They all split up jobs to do. Brittany took their wet towels and went off to hang them up. Jeanette gave her her clothing and was now almost as naked as Eleanor. The woman was almost perverse in her need to be naked.

Jeanette only kept on her coconut shells and walked off into the forest. Tommy followed after her.

"Sweetheart? Could you find some vines that are about this long by this thick?" She asked her son holding her hands out to measure. He nodded and quickly started moving around the jungle floor, picking up the multiple pieces of vine that had fallen from the trees. Jeanette began the same task, the two of them bent over and picked up before piling the vines into one enormous pile.

Occasionally Tommy would stop his work to steal glances of his mom bending over, he could just make out her pussy, she would bend way over and the lips would be exposed to him, he drank in her legs slowly, he admired the way her body bent and slid. He was a little pissed that he couldn't see her completely naked, he wondered what her nipples looked like now.

He had heard that when you were very happy they would turn hard and stick out. He wondered how far his mommies nipples were sticking out right now?

Jeanette had found a log that would be perfect. She tried to pry it loose from the ground, it was very heavy, she grunted and groaned. It was not rotted so she did not have to worry about that, but it had an almost completely hollowed out inside. That she was excited about.

It must have fallen from a great height in order to have gotten stuck in the mud like that. She bent and dug her arms around it, cushioning it in-between her breasts, the shells clinked on either side of it loudly. She strained and huffed, it was more difficult than giving birth.

"Let me try mom." Tommy offered as he moved around to her side. She shook her head.

"It's alright sweetheart, mommies got this. Mommies. ." She grunted and strained, she leaned way back. She felt a snag and then heard a small tearing sound. She looked down and fell backwards, her coconut shells went flying back and smacked against a tree trunk.

"Oh no!" She cried, before running over to them, the strap had gotten caught on what looked like a piece of bark and torn right through it. She tutted before picking it up, she began to tie a new knot into it, right where it had been torn. She mumbled to herself, little swears and curses.

She heard a straining noise and looked up in surprise. Tommy, who was not the most athletic of the children had the trunk in his arms and was pushing himself upwards. He groaned and moaned and finally it came free of the mud with a slorpch.

He pulled it free and went wheeling backwards. Jeanette looked on impressed as he dropped it down.

"Victory!" He said bringing his arms up. Jean smiled and ran over to him, her bra cups forgotten in the dirt, she jiggled and bounced, her breasts flying up to meet her chin and her ass checks slapping together loudly. She wrapped her boy up in a hug and pressed him into her naked breast.

"That was great work Tommy! Good Job!" She pulled back in happiness and gave him a big kiss on the lips. A wet one as her lips had some saliva on them. He looked at her red-faced, she was still holding him close, their crotches were pushed together. She felt something touching her privates, something long and hard and thick.

She looked downwards. In the lifting his towel had come undone, and her flinging herself against his chest had knocked the towel loose from his body. The two of them stood there naked, flesh upon flesh, a muddy log to the side and a towel at their feet. Her nipples were long and hard rubbing against his own, his cock was against the entrance to her pussy. A single dollop of precum had formed on the tip and it dribbled up and slid down her side, she shivered at the heat that was stored within that little droplet.

"Good job." She smiled, her face was beet red but she was determined to make him feel comfortable and not make the situation weird in anyway possible. She turned around and walked over to the breast cups. She felt something start to roar away in her and she unconsciously swayed her hips from side to side, like a horse in heat. She bent way over, her legs straight and her rear stuck way way way out. She needed to stick it out that far as she had so little cushion for the pushing in comparison to her sisters.

Tommy cleared his throat and picked up his towel rewrapping himself. He coughed a little bit.

"So what do you need this for?" He asked cautiously. Jeanette put the bra back on and sat cross-legged on the ground.  
"Bring it here and you will see." She patted the ground beside her, he walked over and she gathered up the vines. With a bit of presentation that started working hard and soon the vines were all through the top of the log, leaving the bottom open. Jeanette turned it one way and another.

"It should have a top somehow." Tommy looked down before he stood up and took off his towel, his dick just starting to wake up again after he had kept it subdued. He handed it to his mother who smiled and pulled it tight over the top of the log.

"AH! Perfect!" She said happily as she tied it in place. She beat it a couple of times to see if it would actually work. A few notes came out, she smiled in happiness.

"Okay now that is perfect, thank you Tommy." She said grinning at her son. He responded by smiling back. She took a moment to appreciate how much her baby boy had grown, he was so tall now, and his limbs were long and strong. Clear lovely skin and he even cut his own hair now. A musk rose up and she took a deep sniff.

Thomas looked at his mother in confusion.

"What is it?"

"N-Nothing!" She responded flustered, she knew that smell. It was the smell that came off of Alvin's cock whenever he wanted to fuck, it was the smell of lust and desire, pent up, too pent up and needing some sort of escape.

She stood up, her pussy had started to heat up. Crying out, begging for her fingers. Her son was at the right level that he got an eyeful of her bush and lips, slightly parted with a thin transparent juice beginning to form. He got a nose full too, he could smell something that made his cock ache and could only be described of complete and utter woman.

"I'm going to go and show the others, are you coming?" She asked, he looked up at her, the undersides of her breasts almost obscuring his view of her lovely face.

"I think I am going to sit here for a few minutes, I will catch up." Jeanette nodded before she suddenly thought of something.

"Wait here and I will bring you back a new towel." He nodded, suddenly it hit him that he and his mother were naked in front of each other.

Jeanette went running off through the tree, a few branches slapped and bit into her skin leaving red welts. She got to the clearing and soared past Teddy and Ellie who were preparing dinner. Eleanor saw her sister and turned to look after her.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes!" Jeanette responded before grabbing a spare towel of Brittany's, dropping the drum off and returning back into the woods.

She heard him before she saw him, she slowed and snuck up. Tom was sitting in the forest, his cock erect and he was pulling on it, unexperienced but needy. He panted, his eyes closed, fantasying. Jeanette creeped up, quiet. The towel she allowed to drop onto the ground. She slithered as close as she could until she heard the pock pock pock sound of his hand on his member.

She snuck one finger into her, and then another. She closed her eyes and imagined that it was her sons dick, strong and hard.

"Oh Mom!" She heard and her eyes popped open with a gasp. He was thinking about her, her. She stood up, she could finish later, as could he.

"TOMMMYYY!" She cried out picking up the towel and wandering into the clearing where he sat. He had instantly dropped his cock and was looking nonchalantly at a couple of rocks formed a million years ago. She handed the towel to him smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

Dinner was served and the family sat around the campfire letting out occasional burps, the meal had been really good. Jeanette felt satisfyingly full. Hunger wise anyway, lust wise she was barely sated. She was sitting next to her son and the heat coming off of him made her tense up.

The fire was high and the stars were coming out. It was a lovely night, a light breeze just to keep the heat from the fire away.

"Why did you make the drum anyway?" Teddy asked his half brother who grinned.

"Mom thought it would be nice to have some music, and maybe a dance?" He asked hopefully. Jeanette looked at her sisters. Brittany shrugged.

"Alright sounds fun." Brittany consented

Thomas seemed very excited about this for some reason. He got the drum and moved it in front of David.  
" You're the best at rhythm." David shrugged and complied. The three women ran to the other side of the fire pit just as he started up the beat.

"Okay how about the number C act from our Canada tour?" Eleanor said.  
"Ellie that was over twenty years ago." Jeanette said nervously. She wanted to impress her son, he seemed so anxious for this to go well, and yes she also wanted to dance for him, it might ease the heat growing within her like a dangerous chemistry experiment. There needed to be an explosion.  
"So what? Muscles remember everything!" She said excitedly before she grabbed a couple of towels and handed them to her sisters, she picked up one herself.

The three turned their backs to their sons and waited until the beat repeated. They turned as one and glided to the left as a unit. They popped their left knees out and dropped their backs. Jeanette quickly snapped back up and changed it to following the beats with her hips. She bounced around, she realized that she was in the middle and would be the one with the most attention on her.

She quickly began to routine, and became a whirl of hips and busts and legs and arms. She remembered how innocent it had all seemed when she was a little girl, but now, not so little and it was obviously connected with sex. Every movement made her body roll and shiver. She felt her breasts clink together and sweat roll down her thighs and coat her boobs in a thin sheen.

She felt alive and exotic. Tommy could not keep his eyes off of his Mommy's large breasts, they were slowly drawing him in, he wanted to become small and just live on top of her lips, how they pouted and smiled with every one of her movements.

The other two women rejoined their sister who was almost panting with exhaustion.

"I'm adding something, just follow my lead." Brittany said quickly before she started to focus more of her movement around her hips and ankles, and knees, making sure that her bottom half would wiggle and jiggle. Jeanette felt too far gone into the dance to care, Ellie paused for a moment but she too joined in the fun.

Jeanette made her ass tremble and shake and felt the waves of heat on her sisters, they would touch and she felt a thin film of sweat upon them and she slid across their bodies.

Suddenly the three of them turned around and bent over in front of their sons and began to tweak. Their ass cheeks that the three had been checking out all day danced and wobbled as if sound waves were being picked up in them. They clapped their rumps together, occasionally hitting one or another. Finally done the three stood up and turned panting to their sons.

That was when their towels slid off of them. Jeanette's bra snapped and went flying away and Brittany and Eleanor wear already not wearing any, so the three stood naked and sweating and steaming in front of their sons. Their bodies thick and jiggled with every breath that they took, their nipples hard and pointing out, almost as if they could poke an eye out. Jeanette had her arms wrapped around her sisters and she felt Ellie squeeze her ass, she returned the favor her fingers sinking into her little sisters beautiful behind.

The boys applauded. The women quickly bowed before they pulled their towels back on. Blushing slightly. Jeanette could almost feel the heat exploding from her snatch, that brief moment where she had tweaked, naked in front of her own son?

Glorious.

* * *

Tommy laid back on his mat. The night had been really great actually. He felt an erection poking up slowly and his towel began to tent out, he pulled it off and folded it into a neat pile before dropping it right outside of the tent.

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were still talking and laughing outside. His balls ached as he heard his mothers laughter. He wrapped a hand around his cock and began to beat it up and down very slowly, the thought of how close he had been his skin against hers had been the crowning moment of his life so far.

He heard the crack of sticks and he knew that the women were turning in for the night. He quickly rolled onto his side and hid his erection by wrapping himself around it.

It was very dark so he doubted that anyone would see.

Jeanette peeled her clothing off and laid them out next to a towel, she recognized it as her sons, she paused and quickly picked it up. She took a deep whiff and caught that smell again. Her body trembled with anticipation, perspiration broke out on her body and she shivered with joy. She quickly dropped her own clothing and stood in front of her tent where her son was presumably asleep. Naked as the day she was born.

Jeanette took a deep breath, hoisted her boobs up a little to test their weight. She frowned a little at a newfound sag, they were still super firm and you would have to be looking with a critical eye, but she could still feel it.

Jeanette sighed and entered the tent.

"Good night baby." She said into the darkness. Her eyes slowly adjusted and saw a vague Tommy shaped shadow against the tent wall. She sat down beside it and brushed the hair out of her face. She leaned over and kissed him once on the cheek. Her hand rested on his side. She allowed it to linger there for a second before she started to lay down.

She would just have to bare the heat within her breasts and stomach for the time being.

"Mommy?" Tommy said, Jeanette rolled over, a few inches away was her sons face. She could make out the glint of his eyes. "Can I have another kiss?"

Jeanette smiled and scooted closer to him, she leaned her head forward to kiss him on the nose her eyes closing. Suddenly there was a shift and lips met her own. Tommy wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him kissing his mother hard on the mouth. Jeanette shrieked a little in joy.

She thought she heard something coming from either side of her. Rhythmic slapping of flesh upon flesh, moans and gasps. Jeanette smiled, she knew exactly what her sisters were doing. And she was engaging in the exact same depravity that her sisters were doing.

She grabbed Tommy by the shoulders and rolled over so that he was now on top of her. Her ass plumped into multiple rolls and her breasts squished against her sons chest. She felt some milk slosh around and she felt her pussy spasm from the touch.

"Do you know what this position is called baby?" She asked him as she spread her legs out wide open, she had done this position multiple times whenever Alvin wanted to fuck a baby into her.

"What?" he panted out looking at her with enough heated lust to melt steel beams.

"Missionary."  
"Why is it called that?" Jeanette tapped her lips and then shrugged.

"I don't know." She giggled and he dug his fingers into her hips, she shrieked as he lined himself up and began to rub up and down at the entrance to her cunt.  
"I would call it backwards screwing fuckery." He said smiling as he entered her. He gasped as he felt his cock get completely entranced within his mothers insides. He had grown in there, he was home, he was home inside his mommy.

He began to thrust and gasp at the air. Jeanette rolled her head back and began to twist her hips and rolled her body from her tits to her toes.  
"That's a pretty good name!" She said as he kept pumping in and out of her. They kept on pumping against each other; their faces sheer masks of lust and heat. It was as if their skin had been removed and their nerves hyper tensioned so that they felt everything.

He began to stir his penis in a circle counterclockwise rotation within her pussy. Jeanette clamped down in it. It was slippery as an eel.

"I'm getting bored with his position want to see another one?" She asked him. He nodded to stricken to speak. Jeanette brought a leg up and placed it over his shoulder, she turned onto her side keeping his cock inside her nice and safe. It was now kept mostly in the front of her pussy, his junk almost slid out with how wet she had become.

His cock spasmed, all of the attention was paid to his head, it felt red and raw, he poked it around experimentally. Suddenly Jeanette tensed up as he rubbed up against a special spot. She began to orgasm beneath him letting out little laughs of air. Thomas moaned and he cam into his mothers pussy. He paused and looked her up and down.

"Mommy." He whispered, her lips were there again and held his bottom lip within her teeth, she pulled backwards grinning and laughing.  
"I have a few other ones." She turned and presented her ass to her son, she gave a liberal slap to one rear leaving a furious red mark. He got the general idea and guided himself into her. Jeanette gasped and groaned, he was much deeper now. Not touching her womb but he needed some time to grow. She kept pushing up against him and his hips banged into her ass, his balls slapping and clenching to produce more sperm for her eager thirsty pussy.

Tom kept pumping and leaned over to grab her breasts, he gave her long pleasurable gropes, one hand snaked around and began massaging one of her buttcheeks. He kept the attention going from one to another before he pulled back and grasped her hips, he was preparing to hilt himself when he paused and pulled completely out of her.

"Toooommmmmmyyyyyy" Jeanette whined as she sat up, a little bit of cum dripped from his cunt, it was crying from loosing his attention.

"One second mom." He said as he sat and meditated, he did not want to cum too early. Jeanette in her haze began to masturbate, her cunt dribbled with her juices. He leaned backwards and his cock sat straight upwards. Jeanette saw her chance and sat down on it. She huffed as gravity pulled her downwards and she felt like a swords sheath. Tommy's eyes snapped open and he howled grabbing her hips he began to push up again and again.

Jean's hair went wild falling in a curtain around the two. Mother and son, lovers connected through their lower body. He kept the attention going to her body, his fingers grasped her ass and began mashing them together. Her boobs bounced up and down in tandem. A little bit of milk started to leak from her left nipple and landing across his chest. Jeanette couldn't help herself and leaned over licking and growling against his chest.

"This-this-this- this one is calllllllleeeeeeddddd-oh Jesus Christ-cowgirl, how do you do that!-cowgirl style!" She shouted as she clamped down on his long thin dick as it snaked through her tunnels. He reached down and began to play with her cunt and pussy lips. He smiled at his mother as she exploded violently against his lap and soaking their bed mats.

"I- Shit mommy- I think I- Oh shit!- I LOVE THIS!" Jeanette clamped around hard on his cock and slammed on his balls as he finished off inside of her. The two looked into their eyes, a little difficult as she had to pull off of his dick and mewed a little at the emptiness in her cunt. She shimmied up and looked into her sons lovely eyes.

"Thank you baby."

"I love you mommy." The two kissed and she fell asleep with her son cradled against her breasts.

* * *

Jeanette finsihed and looked at her two sisters. Eleanor was wide-eyed and Brittany was on her back furiously pulling on her clit, she orgasmed on her fingers and sat up. Her eyes were unfocused, she had just cum from listening to the positions that her sister did with her nephew.

"He's so experienced that I might just have to borrow him." Brittany giggled out.

"NO! He's mine!" Jeanette said possessively. She then smiled and turned to Ellie.

"Last but not least." Her sister puffed her lips and popped her tits up and down.

"Okay then."

 **And another one down! I implore you to leave a review, I really do not know if anyone likes this story or not. And I know this makes me sound like a dick but also the fan art thing still stands, along with the comic, I would love to see my writing turned into artwork so any pointers with who might like to do that would be appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4 Eleanor's Story

**Ok please review, I am getting sort of desperate here. I really want to hear some feedback, thanks in advance.**

"Okay then my turn!" Ellie said excitedly, she sat forward on her haunches like an enormous naked jiggling dog.

"We had just entered camp-"

* * *

Eleanor tramped into the campground, it had been a long time since they had been there. She looked around and took a deep breath. It looked lovely in the softly fading daylight.

She handed off her towel to Brittany to go and lay it out in the sunlight and get it dry. Her son left his on and the two of them chose to start making dinner for the family. Eleanor started by cutting up some mangoes and other assorted fruits while Teddy started working on making a salad out of things that they had brought with them from the house.

He kept looking over at his mothers beautiful naked golden body. Soft and supple, she leaned to one side, her hips sticking out and her ass curved. She was a Goddess plain and simple. The nonchalance that she had with her nudity, the simple acceptance that she held the world too...it was too much. He felt himself slowly expanding and his cock was pushing out against his towel, making it tent.

Eleanor shifted every little which way, she was standing in a sunspot that warmed her body nice and evenly. She felt as if she were becoming crisp and absorbing the energy of the sun directly into her soul. She didn't mind that she was naked in front of her sin, in fact at times she wished that they had never found any clothing on the island, or that the towels had never washed up on their beach. The truth of the matter was that Eleanor like being naked, she enjoyed the breeze that kissed her skin and the way the sun slowly formed freckles upon her ass and back.

She enjoyed being free, a true 'wild' girl in a sense, she might be a little perverse but she didn't mind. Not wearing clothes in this paradise of theirs was just so good.

Ellie dropped a papaya and it rolled across the grass. She dropped to all fours like a dog and quickly crawled over to where it was. She picked it up and slowly stood up. She heard a hiss and turned around, her son was looking directly at her. He blushed but continued to look, his eye roamed over her rack and cunt, taking a good long look at her nipples, he almost appeared to be hypnotized.

Ellie grinned and giggled as he blushed and finally looked away to go back to work on the food. He ripped the leaves into increasingly smaller pieces until she couldn't even identify them anymore and mixed in some flowers that the kids had packed. She smiled fondly at her son. He was big boned like her, but had an ease and confidence about it. He was also much more muscular than her, probably more active too.

Sometimes it felt as if her entire point to being on the island was to be a breeding cow. Eleanor frowned suddenly concerned.

Would her son ever be with a girl? Sure there were his sisters who populated the island, but not everyone could be ingrained into their lifestyle as easily as his older sisters had been. Would he die on this rock without ever truly feeling the love of another person? The touch of a lover and the caress of their kiss?

Ellie felt sad for her son. She wanted him to go and do normal things that children his age should do, go to the movies, go on dates, find a school he liked. Yet also she loved having him safe on the island, he would almost always be happy. He had no other people to endanger him, and he could truly see his hard work pay off.

Just like how he finished the salad and was getting started on the fruit.

"I can do that Teddy." She said going over and taking the fruit knife from his hand, she began to peel a mango, he looked down at her in confusion.

"I always thought you did it a different way." He said confused. Eleanor shook her head and handed him the knife.

"No. No. See, you peel a mango like this." She grasped his hands and lifted the knife to the fruit and slowly eased it along the side of peel, the skin came off in a long thin slice. She pressed into his back, her breasts squishing up against him, he felt them on his back, two enormous globes of heat that pressed into him. He shuddered and his dick spasmed painfully. Ellie slowly slid around his body, her hands gripping him firmly. His cock was sticking straight out from his front and her ass was sticking straight out from her behind.

"You see? You do it that way for mangoes, but this way." She picked up a kiwi and took his hands again, she danced her fingers across his arms and hands positioning them precisely as if he were one of the seven year olds. "Is how you peel a kiwi. Get it?"

"Yeah." He croaked out. Eleanor stopped and studied him for a bit, her eyes taking in his body. She then reached out and squeezed an arm. He flinched and pressed his erect manhood into the table to keep it away from his beautiful naked mothers exploring fingers. She lingered with one hand on his skin.

"You are such a handsome young man Ted." She said appreciatively, she looked up at him and he looked over his shoulder and downwards, her breasts had pulled away, her erect nipples stood out and bent upwards a little from where they pressed into his back.

"Thanks mommy." He said smiling, secretly pleased that he got a compliment from the most lovely woman that he knew.

There came a tramping in the woods and Jeanette and Tommy emerged from the jungle, carrying with them a piece of wood that looked like a drum. Jeanette had run out into the clearing earlier as if to get something. Eleanor with the trained eyes of a mother noticed something was off with her sister. They way that she moved, how she unconsciously yet seductively swung her hips and the way she would bite her lips...yeah it was clear, she had just started to masturbate but hadn't finished. Poor girl.

Ellie saw Brittany and Davey emerge from the other side of the clearing, they were carrying the laundry between them. Brittany was smiling and had a flushed look upon her face. Content in a way. Ellie wondered distractedly what had happened. She took her towels back and wrapped them around herself with a bit of grunting. They always seemed more confining after she had just been nude.

* * *

Dinner was had with a lot of content chomping and slurping of the food. They all ate heartily, Ellie and her own son eating more than the rest. Eleanor leaned back and patted her exposed midriff and gave a little burp.

"Excuse me." She said politely, she felt the food being digested within her, or at least she imagined it, and then she imagined it slowly traveling through her body and disporting its energy and nutrients and vitamins. Slowly turning into the milk that filled her enormous breasts. She shifted and allowed them to lean heavily upon her chest, sweating a little from the fire the beads of perspiration dimpled down her flesh and between the mountains of her bosom.

The fire was high and the stars were coming out. It was a lovely night, a light breeze just to keep the heat from the fire away.

"Why did you make the drum anyway?" Teddy asked his half brother who grinned in response.

"Mom thought it would be nice to have some music, and maybe a dance?" He asked hopefully. Jeanette looked at her sisters. Brittany shrugged. Eleanor felt a tingling within her muscles, she observed her son from the corner of her eye and saw him light up and glance at her hopefully. He always loved it whenever they danced for them

"Alright sounds fun." Brittany said. Thomas seemed very excited about this for some reason. He got the drum and moved it in front of David.  
" You're the best at rhythm." David shrugged and complied. The three women ran to the other side of the fire pit just as he started up the beat. Eleanor thought to some of the best dances that they had done when they were younger, suddenly one hit her like an express train. She had been young but a little cautious about the dance, but now, where they were with the way her body was. She wanted to go full out with it.

"Okay how about the number C act from our Canada tour?" Eleanor said.  
"Ellie that was over twenty years ago." Jeanette said nervously.  
"So what? Muscles remember everything!" She said excitedly before she grabbed a couple of towels and handed them to her sisters, she picked up one herself. She intended to use it as seductiviley as a temptress from a fairy tale.

David started up the beat, Ellie stood on the side of the fire directly across from her son and began the dance. Her sisters fell away and she only focused on how her body felt. How she could move it and affect the world around her. She felt her breasts and butt swing and sway, jiggling up and down like pudding on strings. She leaned way back, her towel riding up her thighs and stretching around her hips. She knew that she had just flashed her son an image of her cunt and little bush. She grinned smugly to herself.

The three sisters than went around the fire Ellie to her son and Brittany to her's Jeanette remained in front of her own and began to dance all out. Ellie got in front of Teddy and slowly sat down on his lap, she rubbed her thighs together against his and began to bounce a little, her breasts barely constrained with in their towel slipped and slid, one nipple popped out and she tucked it right back in with a grin at him.

Teddy could only watch his lovely mother in awe, her body was tightened in the right places and loose and large in the rest. She moved like a minx in heat. Straightforward and confident. She wrapped the towel around his neck and pulled herself so that they were face to face. Noses rubbed and she felt his hands travel up and down her flank, rubbing her eagerly.

She felt herself shiver and grow hot and turned on from his touch. She leaned against him and she could feel his cock hard and ready pressing against her stomach. She stood up and danced away, she had left a little wet spot on his towel and some of his pre was mixing with it. She dropped the towel alluringly into his lap and sashayed back to where her sisters had regrouped.

"I have an idea, just follow my lead." Brittany said. The three of them began to dance and jiggle along their hips and lower body. They forced their ankles and knees to bounce up and down. To get a rhythmic jumping bounce for their ass cheeks, then the three of them turned around and began to twerk for their sons. Their asses slapping and sliding against each other.

Eleanor heard Jeanette moan from beside her and Brittany was panting with exhaustion, among other things. Eleanor forced her hips to sway from side to side and bump and grind along her sisters. She felt her breasts bump and pound together, a few droplets of milk formed on her tips and she resisted the urge to reach down and tweak at them. Suddenly they could tell it was done.

There is a thin line between seduction and being desperate. The three of them stood up, wrapped their arms around each other and spun around as one unit. Their towels loosened by the sweat and dancing fell with a thump to the ground like a curtain springing open. Eleanor stood there flushed from the roots of her hair to the fold of her pussy. She reached around and gave Jeanette a squeeze on one large firm butt cheek. She heard a slap and felt a stinging welt glow and grow on her rump where Jeanette had just returned the favor.

Teddy could not look away from his mothers body. The light from the fire illuminated her breasts and face and she was smiling happily at him. He was the first to begin clapping. The three women bowed low before they bothered to get redressed.

* * *

Eleanor was sitting next to the slowly fading fire. Her sisters had just gone back into their own tents and were turning in for the night. Her son was asleep in their shared tent. From what she could measure on her body from his cock he had been pretty big. She licked her lips and wondered if he slept in the nude. And if he tasted as good as his father.

Eleanor slapped herself out of the thoughts. Then they returned quickly, descending upon her like bats. She looked at the tent, she could make out a little outline. The same went with the other tents, where it looked like Brittany was getting a massage from David and Jeanette had snuggled down next to her son to sleep.

Eleanor was a little worried, maybe she was turning into a pervert? She shook her head, she had a theory, she had always been a little perverse, all four of them had. But they could only let it out on the island, and if they had been back in society they would ultimately be unhappy. She reflected what life might have been like for her if she had remained on the mainland, or if they had ever bothered to make a boat and leave the island. She sat back and thought.

She probably would have ended up married to Theodore, for no other reason than it was what would be expected if her, just like how Jeanette would have ended up with Simon and Brittany with Alvin. They would look normal, she maybe a little bit more athletic than the others. A job as a baker, maybe be a celebrity chef or something. Have a couple of children, certainly not as many as she had here. And that was assuming that she could get Theodore to fuck her.

She couldn't help but think, as a mature woman, a mother to co many babies and with such a happy life here on the island...she could only imagine her close childhood friend as being childish and naive. A glorious friend and the two of them had been close as two peas in a pod. But still she was much more mature than he was.

A dark thought passed over her, she might have cheated on the poor boy. Left him for someone who could keep up with her impressive impossible mind numbing libido. She paused in her thoughts and looked at the sky.

The island was a blessing and she was so lucky to be there.

She turned to go into the tent. Her towels falling off of her as she walked, she left them where they fell in the dirt. She skipped towards the tent naked as a newborn baby, but with the sexual hungers of a teenager. She entered the tent and slowly laid down next to her son. Teddy shifted over, the silly bot had his towel off. He looked at his mother, his eyes filled with her, filled with her lust. Reflected and overflowing.

Her body spasmed and she leaned down and kissed him. One arm rested upon his chest while the other reached down and found his slowly growing dick. She gave it a few careful loving pumps. He felt large and natural.

Teddy listened to his body, he had wanted to do something with his mommy for a long time he just hadn't thought it would be like this. Kissing her like the way his father kissed her. He reached down and took her hips in his large hands and squeezed them hard. Pushing her ass cheeks together and making them come apart with a little pop.

Eleanor squealed into the kiss and her hand traveled to her own pussy where she began to finger herself. He pulled her upwards until she was sitting curled up on his chest. Their lips still locked. Her pussy leaving a trail all the way down his stomach. His cock twitched as if sniffing out her pussy. And like a missile being guided home he slowly and evenly slid her back down and onto his waiting prick.

Eleanor moaned as she felt her son spear himself inside of her. He moved into her slowly. He then paused once he was completely inside of her. He began to thrust his hips and she sat up straight as a statue riding him like a cowgirl on a bucking bronco. Her breasts sloshed and swished. Suddenly she felt a tightening inside of her stomach that traveled up to her tits. They began to leak in long spurts and spouts of milk. She howled loudly and proudly as her milk splattered her son in the face and decorated the inside of the tent.

Teddy gasped as his cock spasmed inside of his mother. Eleanor began to happily hum as she moved herself in a circle, she spun on his dick as if tightening a screw into place. She was facing away from him in the reverse cowgirl. She began to blissfully bounce up and down on his boner. It hardly left her cunt it felt so good in there!

She couldn't bear the thought that the two might be apart. She would go up an inch before falling back downwards and crushing his hips. His balls slapped against her entrance. He looked at her ass in a trance. It was large and glorious, like a pillow made out of the most lovely woman alive. He reached out and grabbed it, he began to massage it. The tweaking piece of meat kept sliding out of his grasp as she pumped him in and out of her.

Eleanor kept leaning to one side and another and shook her body wildly.

"OOOHHHHH FFUUUCCCKKKKK!" She shouted as she clamped down hard on his dick. Her legs trembled and she straightened and clenched her muscles, her eyes flew wide open and her tongue popped out of her mouth like a jack in the box.

She slowly started to lean over but Teddy wasn't done, the glorious feeling of his cock stuck in his mothers cunt was too much to give up on just yet. He pushed himself up and forward and he plopped downwards, he pushed her down and she was on her stomach, her knees keeping her rump in the air. Her head rested on her pillowing breasts and she was afraid that she might just pass out from the rough thorough fucking that she was receiving.

Teddy bit his lips and clenched his teeth, he was huffing and puffing like a mad dog. A wild animal experiencing it's first heat, not thinking but letting nature and instinct take over. He humped and fucked her tight dripping pussy, his semen making a lube so that he could go faster. Ellie almost felt as if she were being sawed in half or turned into a fire with how hard he was pumping himself into her.

He began to cum again, creampieing inside of her. His soft white cum splattered against her. He kept on going, he wanted to go until he couldn't move anymore. Ellie agreed with him and pushed up against her lover. Her son. She had grown and nursed and carried the young man, he was mounting her, he was mounting the globes of fat that were her ass cheeks.

Suddenly she felt many sharp hard liberal slaps to her rear. He was playfully spanking her, He grinned at the brightness of her cheeks. Ellie howled and some sweat came down from her rump and mixed with the cum that was dripping out of her cunt. Teddy felt himself tense up just as Ellie forced herself to her knees and elbows.

"Cum inside of me, cum inside of me one more time you giant mother fucker!" She said with praise and happiness deep in her voice. He was happy to compile with his mothers wishes. Leaning over her he captured her mouth and tongue in a loving and soft trap of his own. He kept pumping and pumping, her ass felt sore and red from his attention to it. Her nipples were leaking milk all over the floor of the tent, swaying wildly she grabbed one and popped the nipple into her mouth and began to suck hard at it.

She clenched and her face became a mixture of pleasure and release and she exploded all over the boy. Teddy fell back wrapping his arms around her body as he fell backwards. He laughed and kissed and sucked at her neck leaving a hickey.

"We are going to fuck even harder in half an hour okay? Once you have your strength back up." Ellie said as she rubbed her sons jaw and cheek. He looked at her concerned.

"Will you be able to take it all mommy? I don't want to hurt you." She smiled and twisted her nipple while playing with her hair.

"Oh sweetheart, you haven't even seen mommy when she gets worked up." She laughed happily and rolled over so that their faces were touching as his cock slept and became stronger for their next few rounds. Safely sheathed in her cunt, the first one he had ever been inside of.

They got up in half an hour as she had promised. He nursed on her for a little while in order to get some vitamins for the long night ahead and then she had gone into the missionary style where he fucked her so hard that her hair had left little whiplash marks across her face.

* * *

Eleanor finished her story and looked at her sisters excitedly. She was wet and horny, just like her loving siblings, the three of them looked at each other smiling and happy. Jeanette was massaging her breasts and Brittany had leaned back, her fingers coated from a fresh wave of cum. Ellie felt her knees weak from the memories, her very soul felt as if it were on fire with desire.

She looked into the tent, her son had rolled over and she could see his magnificent cock at half-mast. She sat down onto her impressive rump and sighed. She wanted him to be back inside of her again. She shivered and nonchalantly began to stick both of her fingers into her pussy and scissored them. She hummed and moaned, her tits leaking a little bit.

Through the breaks in the other tents she saw the other boys in various states of alertness. David had his hand wrapped around his cock, probably dreaming that he and his mother were still doing it like wild incestous rabbits. And Tommy was mumbling and shifting in his sleep looking for his mommies lovely breasts to snuggle up to and use as a place to rest his head against.

"So..." Jeanette asked as she picked at a couple of berries and popped them into her mouth then took a sip of her mommy milk. "What's the plan now?"

The three girls looked at each other, and they really didn't know.

 **If you think that it is over there than you have another thing coming! I have a few more chapters in mind, so stay tuned. Also please read and review and same old advertisement about drawings, I really want someone to make some artwork of this as I think it would be really cool, if you know anyone who would draw it then please give me a link in a PM. Ross Bagdasharian owns Alvin and The Chipmunks and I do not, please read and review my other stories. Sorry about the sheer number of OC's but it makes sense for them being sex crazed kids stuck on an island with little to no birth control beside the whims of the island/writer.**


	5. Chapter 5 Alvin's Night

**Should I even bother writing this stuff anymore? I am getting zero feedback, any would be greatly appreciated. Anyway here is another chapter, just remember that Ross Bagdasharian owns Alvin and The Chipmunks and I own absolutely nothing.**

"Should we really be packing for them?" Kari asked her sister Rosie. The little girl simply scoffed at her sisters negativity.

"For your information Mommy asked me to pack up herself. So there smarty." She said before she put more of the weird looking purple potatoes into the bag, she also plucked some flowers that the parents had started to grow years ago, however as they didn't think they needed the birth control anymore they did not eat them, instead allowing them to grow wild around the clearing.

Kari shrugged and plucked some more, unbeknownst to the two girls they were packing a very specific root, it had been the first type of food their parents had eaten on the island, and so they unknowingly packed their brothers and grandmothers an edible contraceptive and an aphrodisiac. The combination would make the six of them insanely horny yet incapable to conceive.

* * *

A few hours later the mommies and brothers had packed up and shipped off, leaving Alvin alone with his herd of daughters and own personal harem. He checked out Jackson's and Susana's wonderful rears as they bounced up and down on their heels waving goodbye to their retreating mothers.

"Girls? Can I have a talk with the older ones?" The seven year olds quickly scampered off to go and play in the small stream, Alvin motioned for Flora and Isabel to go off and watch them. He then turned to the remaining girls.

"Is everything set for tonight?" He asked, they all nodded, Julia stood a little confused.

"Everything is packed and ready, the walls are soundproofed with some extra sheets and leaves, and we placed down more fresh mats."

"Oh perfect!" Alvin said excitedly.

"Daddy? I have one thing to ask." Tesla asked, Alvin raised an eyebrow and turned to look at his daughter.

"Yes what is that?"

"Do you think you should do it before they eat the fruit? So that they have an idea of what it is as one thing?" Alvin frowned and tapped his feet, being completely honest he loved fucking the women in his life when they were big and round and well covered, sensual. No matter how hard he looked at his girls as they were he only saw them as children. And he was aiming to make them into women tonight.

"I will think about it, but we should give them the offer." A pattering of wet feet and an excited scream came from the side. Alvin turned to see that Venice was running straight at him, she jumped and launched herself into the air. Alvin reached out and scooped up the damp girl, she giggled and squealed in his arms. Amelia his and Eleanor's fourth daughter came sprinting afterwards dragging along an equally as drenched Curie, his and Jeanette's youngest daughter.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Amelia shouted jumping around his legs.

"Alright sweet pea alright what is it?" He asked dancing around the clinging jumping child.

"Can the seven year olds make dinner tonight?!" She shouted excitedly, he looked down at her sharply with a grin across his face.

"We aren't just going to eat honeycomb are we?"

"No!" she giggled, the other little girls had ran around him and tugged at his arms pleading.

"And we aren't going to be eating muddies right?" They all laughed out loud and exclaimed in the negative.

"Well fine then, I don't see why not." The girls shouted in excitement and began running around in excitement pulling at each other. Wendy and Beatrice crossed their arms over their breasts and rolled their eyes, the girls could be adorable but they were also hyperactive as bees. Olivia reached down and picked her daughter up.

"Okay I can look after these guys in the meadow until they are ready to make dinner, Susana? Can you please help me look after them for a bit?" Susana picked up her little Rosie and rested her against one hip.

"Happy to." She said the two girls began herding the gaggle of nine away to the meadow.

The group disappeared down a path and walked down it, avoiding the sticks and stones, Olivia occasionally stooping over to avoid any low hanging branches. Susana practically skipped down the path holding hands with Lulu and Juliet.

"What's got you so happy?" Olivia asked interested.

"I'm just really excited for tonight, I cannot wait to see what the twins faces look like once Daddy eases it into them." She laughed excitedly. Olivia looked at her scoldingly.

"We shouldn't talk about things like that in front of the babies."

"Oh come on, do you think that they actually know what we're talking about?" She said she lifted her arms up and two of the girls were swinging on them excitedly, causing her large breasts to swish through the air within the confines of her towels.

"Do you ever wish that we didn't need to wear clothing?" Susana said eyeing her chest critically. "I mean think about it it's not like we haven't seen everything that there is to see, and on top of that we were naked for like the first seven years of our lives!"

Olivia looked at her sister for a second. "If you really feel like that about it then what would happen if I did this?" She reached over and nonchalantly pulled the towel down so that the neat bow that she had tied between her breasts was now beneath them.

Susana gasped and slapped at her nipples before she paused, she struck a pose and lifter her arms behind her head, her milk heavy breasts sloshing a little, she grinned at the faint bounce in them.

"Like what you see?" She asked her sister.

"I do!" Venice shouted excitedly and jumped onto her sisters back and grabbing one tit in each hand to use as something to hold on to.

"Mush! Mush I say!" She shouted. Susana stumbled forward yelping,

"Oh once I get you off of me I will show you!" She said as she reached around to catch her sibling. Venice laughed and hopped off running away. Olivia was almost on the ground laughing it was so hilarious. Suddenly something jumped onto her bent back and wrapped their own hands around her teats. Lilly blushed as she pulled down her mothers top and used it as a brace for her feet.

Olivia was about to protest when a hand grasped her nipple and pulled it hard. Within seconds of hard pumping the nipple was hard and had started to leak. Lilly pushed down on it and a stream jetted out and splashed Kari across the face. The little girls screamed and screeched as Lilly used her mother as a living water pistol, except she was loaded with thick sweet tasting milk.

Olivia reached around and held her daughter up. She grinned back at her.

"Ready?"

"Lets go."

A few hours later the girls were laying in a pile by a tree that was in the meadow, they were on a bed of wildflowers and grass. Some had slowly fallen asleep, Lulu was playing with Susana's breasts, they were still exposed. She looked as if she were about to fall asleep herself.

"Olivia?" She asked across the snoozing heads of her siblings.

"Yes baby?" She said "Don't wake her."

"Why is Susie's boobies so big?" She played with the sleeping girls tits her fingers spilling between the globes of fat as she tried to clutch it.

"So that we can hold you all, you see our hearts are really big because we love you so much. So our boobies are big enough to hold them."

"is that why Mommies are the biggest?"

"Yes, Mommy Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette have the most children so they need the most heart and the biggest boobies. Understand?" Lulu nodded and leaned over to lick at the nub, she sucked up some milk before wiping her face.

"Yummy."

"Don't fall asleep now, we need to get back soon."

* * *

The seven year olds made a lot of salads out of the same stuff that they had packed for the mommies and brothers to eat on their camping trip. They had all been put to bed and everyone retreated to the master bedroom.

Alvin and the first litter of girls stood before their three sisters. He had chosen to talk to them about it. Jackson and Wendy each held three roots for the girls to choose whether or not to eat.

"Alright, you know how the girls are a mixture of Brittany, Jeanette's, Ellie's, and your older sisters daughters right?" The twins nodded in sync, Julia looked around at the standing women.

"What's this about Daddy?" She asked.

"I brought your sisters into my bedroom when they were your age, and they left with your sisters sleeping in their bellies. You see we are offering you the same chance. If you girls want, you can join in the harem." Alvin said extending a hand, the three girls paused hesitant. Jackson bounced forward dropping her towels to the floor as she crossed the room to her three sisters.

"Just join the orgy! Guarantee that you will not regret it!" She shoved a root into each girls hand. "These get you all hot and sexy for Daddy to use! Go nuts!"

"Wait a second Jackie." Tesla said, she walked over and embraced her sisters, pulling them close to her breasts. "You can have the night as normality and then tomorrow choose whether or not you join in, that way you will have more of a choice than we did." She gave a kiss to each girl on their forehead before retaking the roots. In the same moment Jackson had sneaked around behind them and had undid the bindings that kept their breasts hidden.

The twins looked at each other and then down at their own breasts before checking out their older sisters. The remaining girls quickly undressed, Alvin slipped off his towel and the ten of them stood before each other.

"We are going to start by showing you Daddies pet monster." Tesla said as she got onto her knees and quickly began to stroke her daddies girth. Alvin groaned as blood flooded into his cock. Her hands traveled across it, he gasped and groaned. Tesla nibbled at her lips. Her fingers descended to her pussy and began to flick and play with it, she gasped and made little noises of pleasure.

"Eep! Eep! Eep!" She said. Alvin was completely erect.

"We then lube it up a little bit." Wendy said as she and her sister walked to where their daddy stood pushing Tesla out of the way. The two girls began to lick and suck at his dick, their tongues fighting along his massive length and savoring his unwashed salty flavor. The two sisters spat onto it and rubbed their breasts together, some milk forming on their tips. They massaged the natural lubricant across him.

Alvin looked at the other girls. Beatrice was standing by to get fucked. Jackson and Susana had already turned to each other, their needs to great and the fire in the pit of their bellies too strong to be ignored. So they had gotten into the 69 position and started to eat each other out. Jackson on the bottom her sisters breasts crushed against her stomach and her own tits on either side of a glorious pink snatch that she was dabbing at with the tip of her tongue. She licked it with long loving strokes, her tongue delving and wiggling around as deep as it could go.

Wendy and Beatrice were holding each others heads and gazing into their eyes lovingly as they sucked at their fathers prick. He was trapped in the wet sucking that was their mouths, it almost felt as if he were caught in a whirlpool that had only one interest and that was to pull his cock straight off of his body.

He touched their heads. He was ready. He walked over and took Tesla gently lying her down and putting her long sensual leg over his back to expose her bouncing breasts and raw pussy ready to be fucked to her sisters. In the back of her mind she couldn't wait to introduce this life to her daughter once she came of age.

"This is the final stage, but there are a hundred thousand different positions. Watch your sisters for the different kinds."

Jackson had gotten Susana onto her back and was using her fist as a makeshift cock thrusting into her sister and hearing her pant. Wendy had turned Olivia into her bitch, literally putting her onto her hands and knees so that her tits scrapped the dirt floor, milk turning the section into mud from where her sweat and milk mixed together. Beatrice was standing and waiting for the other girls. She walked over and began to slowly massage their necks and shoulders. Flora and Isabel instantly leaned into it.

Their eyes wide and interested, Julia looked a little more apprehensive but the way her pussy was already wet and some drops flowing down her thighs betrayed her stoic demeanor. Alvin began to thrust, Beatrice reached down and began to finger Flora and Julia, the twins held each others hands while Isabel reached and began to pinch and pull at her sisters tits, drawing the large mummeries down just to have them bounce back into place.

Alvin continued thrusting, he had to keep his eyes going from the watching girls to the one that he was currently balls deep in. Well almost balls deep inside, she was too tight, it was like trying to slip into a lock with a key that was too big. He had a couple of inches outside and whenever he thrust all the way up he would feel her tense and see a bulge in her abdomen where the womb was. Her cervix tightened and her muscles contracted around his dick. Alvin closed his eyes and moaned in happiness.

This was love, this was life. He was planting a new one into his daughters fertile womb, and if he had to guess he had at least eight more to go, assuming no one wanted seconds.

He finished pulling out and dribbling over her tits and stomach. He looked at his three daughters, they were gazing at the woman that had just been fucked by her father. Their undeveloped bodies looked childish in comparison to their older sisters. Beatrice's breast was leaning on Isabel's head and it dwarfed the skull.

"Now then baby girls." He said affectionately and holding his arms wide open for the beloved newcomers. "Come here and clean daddy up." The three crawled, not trusting their legs to support them. They crawled over to their father and looked at his magnificent cock. Julia got the flavorful head and began to bob her own head up and down, gagging a little at the size, her mouth was full from him. Some tears came to her eyes.

"Don't strain yourself dear." He said concerned looking down at her in her earnest excitement.

"But Daddy." She said popping off and nuzzling it with her nose. "You just taste so gooooooddddd!" Flora and Isabel were licking and kissing his shaft, their hands fondled his balls carefully and lovingly, giving squeezes when they felt it was appropriate and smiled as he spasmed in their hands. He looked at his three girls, they looked so obsessed, so loved, Alvin grinned as they began to suck again and gasped as he was kissed by Olivia.

"Daddy could you ummm." He nodded she smiled and jumped clapping her hands. She moved her body over her father and slowly sat down, her cunt in his face. Alvin smiled and began to lick and lap at his daughters pussy. His tongue almost forcibly dragged in, he really had no say in the matter.

Alvin looked at his girls, they were making a line, eating each other out in a circle. His girls were doing remarkably well integrating their sisters into their lifestyle, all without the help of their mommies.

Alvin hoped that the next time that they did this they would be present and the four of them could appreciate how much their girls had grown.

* * *

Alvin stretched and yawned in the dawn sun. He was standing outside, he had to crawl and kiss his way out of a jungle of legs and arms and breasts. His youngest three lovers sitting in the very center. He had not even been able to fit his head inside of them. Apparently he could hardly fit his shaft inside the three of them. Crying had come from loosing their virginity and the sheer mass and size of his love making cock. Alvin had been gentle with the three for the rest of the night. And the girls had showered them with hugs, kisses, and mommy milk until they had fallen asleep in the very center, content smile on their faces as they were hugged and spooned on all sides from their sisters.

Sometimes they would have strong gropes to their butts or breasts in the middle of the night and they would push back into the grips. Alvin sniffed at the dawning of the day and cracked his back.

Wendy came out and copied him, she was carrying her towel and he got a nice eyeful of her hips, breasts and cunt. She bent one way and then another the sun eating up her skin and her hair shimmered.

Alvin reached around her and pulled her close to kiss her on the nose and the lips.

"Daddy!" She squealed and tried to squirm away his cock pressing into the meat of her thigh.

"It's not my fault that my suntanned daughter is so damn hot." He said as he began rubbing himself in small circles on her skin. She gushed and leaned against her taller father. Alvin suddenly froze as a thought hit him.

"They'll want to do it again tonight." He said he suddenly pushed her back, "But the girls and boys are due back tonight." Wendy looked at him concerned.

"Think you have it in you to screw twelve girls in one go?" She said questioning her father.

"Pffttt of course...I was just wondering if you wanted to share with your mothers is all." Wendy tapped her chin and stuck out her hip leaning on one foot. "I guess I could run over and tell them to stay out an extra night." Wendy said slowly and carefully. Alvin's face lit up and he quickly twirled around her putting the towel on her.

"Well wouldn't want to keep you waiting then sweetheart! Tell your moms I say I love them." He gave her a firm pat on the behind and sent her on her way. Wendy huffed before she began to jog, she could at least get him a little hot and bothered as she left.

"And here I was hopping I could get an extra fuck in." She pouted as she pounded through the forest.

 _ **Alvin/ Brittany== Susana(Alvin's hair and freckles mothers eyes) Jackson (Looks like Brittany) /David, Flora, Isabel/ Venice**_

 _ **Alvin/Jeanette== Beatrice( Pale skin, blonde hair) Tesla (Looks like Jeanette) /Thomas/ Curie**_

 _ **Alvin/Eleanor== Wendy(Tall, Straw colored hair) Olivia(Looks like Ellie) /Teddy, Julia/Amelia**_

 _ **Alvin/Jackson==Lulu**_

 _ **Alvin/Susana== Rosie**_

 _ **Alvin/Beatrice== Janice**_

 _ **Alvin/Tesla== Kari**_

 _ **Alvin/Wendy== Juliet**_

 _ **Alvin/Olivia== Lilly**_

 _ **Susana, Jackson, Beatrice, Tesla, Wendy, Olivia, first batch**_

 _ **David, Flora, Isabel, Thomas, Teddy, Julia second batch**_

 _ **Venice, Curie, Amelia, Lulu,Rosie,Janice,Kari, Juliet,Lilly third batch**_

 _ **Again please read and review and also I would love to see artwork of this if you know anyone who might do it send them a link to the story. I know this is sort of a douche thing to ask but I am asking it anyway.**_


	6. Chapter 6 What Wendy Saw

**Thank you for all of the great reviews, you people really inspire me to write, I am sorry that it has taken me so long to actually update. Please read and review, and with that onto the story!**

Wendy ran around the trees and over tiny streams. She was rather comfortable in the jungle, and why shouldn't she be? She had lived there her entire life surrounded by all sides by the trees and foliage. It was the only world that she really knew. She came to a large stream, almost a river, it was separating her from the campgrounds where her brothers and mothers where currently staying.

She hummed a little and popped her lips she finally simply shrugged and jumped into the river, with a few quick and careful strokes she was right over and clambering up onto the other side. She had always enjoyed doing little activities like that, swimming, running, playing. She was very athletic, all of them were. An island with only boring old magazines and books to read? What else was there to do after chores besides explore?

And she had explored every nook and cranny on the island. Climbed to the tippy top of every tree and swam in all of the waters. She knew where there were fish big enough to eat a person, and she knew where there was fruit so sweet that it hurt your teeth to eat it.

She quickly continued on. She felt her hips moving a little bit too far to either side sometimes and slowing her down. She would then have to concentrate on not swinging her massive hips and just move her lovely wellformed legs. After all there was no one to really impress, no one to fuck her and no one to eat her out. Her body just sometimes went into that comatose mode and auto piloted her to be as alluring as possible.

She slowed a little, her wet clothes chaffed at her breasts and along the insides of her thighs. She paused and took a moment to disrobe. Then she began again, naked in the jungle. Her dark nipples stood erect in the warm days sunlight, her breasts full and firm, the nipple sticking out a little bit. If her mothers had done the same thing then they would be lactating.

Now that Wendy thought about it they were all due for a milking soon. The daughters had joined the mothers in the little activity. It wasn't as often as Jeanette, Eleanor or Brittany had to undergo but it still happened often enough that they could set a calendar on it if they wanted to.

But they could count the days and mark years off by birthdays, so really what would be the point of doing that?

Wendy slowly began to walk, she needed to rest her legs. Not to mention she felt a little horny, it was hard to run while you were turned on. It really hadn't been fair of her Daddy to get her all riled up like that before sending her on her way to talk to the others.

Speaking of the others she should really be getting closer to that campground by now. She hadn't been there in years, occasionally some of them would go to different parts of the island. Like when the parents had a big fight, or a couple of the girls. At times the entire lot of them would just pick up and go on over and camp the entire night out underneath the stars.

But she had not done it herself for a while now. The youngest in the group had been keeping them too busy to just have fun all the time. Looking after a baby was much harder than her mothers made it look. Of course she loved her daughter but sometimes she could just be a bit too demanding. Still she loved her little Juliet, her parents told her that it was a romantic name. And it just felt right to her.

Wendy heard something up ahead, as if some sticks were being collected. She must be getting close. She continued on, pushing the underbrush to the side to try and get a clear view. She suddenly heard a gasp, a deep groan and the sound of sticks falling. She froze and crouched, a million childhood fears came flooding back to her. She could imaging it, enormous cat monsters growling and slashing at each other. Vines coming to life and entangling their victims, becoming lost in the woods forever!

She took a deep calming breath. That was all childish make-believe. She was too old for that now. She was going to slowly and calmly see what was up ahead. She crawled slowly, her nipples dragging a small furrow through the dirt, a couple of small trenches right underneath her. She laid down on the ground, her legs splayed, and her ass and back to the sky.

She watched in wide-eyed and red-faced amazement.

Her mother was on her knees in front of Teddy, and she was sucking his cock. It was a sight that Wendy was well accustomed to, she had seen Ellie do it to Alvin all of the time in the bedroom. And yeah it wasn't too unusual if she really thought about it. She had had a baby with her own father for crying out loud...but it was not what she had been expecting. At all.

She felt a shiver go through her and she inched her way closer through the underbrush, trying to get a closer view of the erotic display in front of her. Something in her core heated up and she felt her body constrict in pleasure, a few leaves rustled above her but she ignored them, all of her thoughts instead focused on her mother and brother.

Teddy was biting his lip and his nails were gripping a tree that he was leaning against. His eyes alternated between being tightly screwed up in pleasure and concentration, or else they were wide open and looking down at his mother in shock and wonder. Ellie had a little grin at the sides of her mouth. She didn't even need to use her hands to steady the cock, her mouth was so experienced that it was similar to a vacuum cleaner. So her fingers were free for more important and pressing needs.

Her fingers played inside of her cunt and tickled her clit. She was pulling and tugging at herself, she would sometimes reach up and stroke her chest and nipples in joy. A light layer of her lube was creating a sheen across her nipples and the tips of her mountainous breasts. Eleanor was having some real fun with this!

Her sons cock tasted delicious, not as earthy as Alvin's. Sure Alvin's was much more experienced...not to mention intoxicating in a strange sort of way. But it also seemed to take away her reasoning, but this, she could think all the time how hot this was...how kinky.

How taboo it would be back on the mainland. A mother sucking off her son in the open like this? She would probably be arrested. But here it was okay, it was life, it was her existence.

She heard the crackling of leaves but ignored it when Teddy made anxious mewling sounds. He was giving off little gasps and she chose to tease him a little bit. She began to moan louder and louder, as if she were eating a very good ice cream sundae. With all of the toppings, and she could just barely get the entire thing into her mouth. She growled again massaging his shaft with her throat muscles.

Wendy had reached behind herself and began to scissor at her slit. This was so hot! Spying on her mother and brother like this, it just made her feel enormously turned on. She couldn't help herself. She continued to stick her fingers in her cunt, not as big as her Daddy's but there was more experience there, she could also move her fingers around inside of herself and affect two or three different parts at the same time. She felt herself clench down on her wriggling fingers and she stifled a moan, it still squeaked out between her tight lips.

She wondered what he tasted like? She wondered what her little brother would feel like nestled up inside of her cunt? He wasn't as ridiculously large as Alvin's. It was reasonably sized, as if it would fit inside of her just fine. Her brother pounding away at her? His cute cock all hard and veiny with a glorious red hot head that hit all the way into her core?

Wendy pulled a breast roughly out from underneath her and popped the nipple into her mouth, she had some milk to give. A milking was definitely due soon. She began to suck and gulp at it, her other hand cupping and pulling at her free nipple, her mouth filled with her own milk and she swallowed it down roughly, almost coughing.

She felt her fingers tighten as she saw a very familiar look cross her brothers face. His eyes crossed from the intense sucking and he grasped their mothers had, making a fist and pushing her golden locks closer until the entire snake disappeared into her mouth and down her throat. Ellie looked up at her son as she licked aggressively at his base.

Her entire fist disappeared inside of her as she clenched down and a little puddle appeared from her orgasm, most of it splattered around her fist and hand, corking inside of her. Teddy's sperm flooded down her throat and landed slashingly into her belly and sat in her stomach. A little pooled out of the side of Eleanor's mouth and she licked at it appreciatively. She stood up and began to pull her hair into a couple of pigtails, they made her look a little younger but it was a look that she wore well. Especially with her well covered and curvy body.

Her breasts sagged a little resting against her chest, she smiled at her son and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"That was delicious thank you baby." She said, Teddy grasped his mothers hips and groped her ass a little, she giggled at his lechery, he was still staring up into her face lovingly.

A moan came from the bushes as Wendy hit her orgasm and collapsed out from the bushes, her fingers playing with her cunt as some cum began to ooze and trickle out from between her thighs. A little bit of milk dribbled from both her mouth and nipples. She laid on the ground humming to herself and stroking along her engorged pussy lips.

The mother and son looked at the sister/daughter as she laid there, her cunt and legs exposed to them unconsciously.

"Well if I had known we were going to have an audience I might have been a little bit more teasing." Eleanor said to Teddy teasingly, the boy merely blushed at his mothers antics. Eleanor walked over to where Wendy laid and placed her hands on her hips and smiled down at her daughter.

"It is very nice to see you Wendy." Eleanor said. Wendy merely moaned blissfully in response.

"What brings you all the way out here young lady?" Eleanor said with a motherly tone to her voice. Wendy did not respond and a finger shot in and out of her cunt, imagining that it was a lovely cock, coming to live inside of her. Eleanor leaned over and gave her daughter a quick kiss to the lips. She tasted like fresh milk, Wendy got the lovely taste of cum on her lips and she tried to grasp at it a little more, she moved upwards in an attempt to lock it.

But Eleanor pulled away with a grin, she triumphantly crossed her arms.

"That got your attention huh? Now tell me what it is you are doing all the way out here?"

"Hmm? What?" Wendy said confused, still floating off of her orgasmic high, a little bit of her juices ran out from between her legs. She looked between her red-faced brother and mother, the two of them waiting for her to continue. Teddy still naked with his impressive hose dangling free.

She wondered for a second what it smelt like, what it tasted like.

Then she recalled the reasons he had ran all the way across the island.

"OH! Yeah that's right! Daddy has a favor to ask."

* * *

Eleanor and Teddy walked out of the woods hand in hand. He would occasionally squeeze it affectionately and she would respond by smiling at him prettily.  
"What took you two so long?" David asked from where he sat tending to the fire that they had made.

"Oh we just ran into someone." Ted responded with a wide grin.  
"Who?" David said wrinkled his nose up in concentration.

"Wendy, she has a favor to ask of us." Ellie said, Jeanette and Tommy came into the clearing, their hair a little messed up and Jeanette patted at hers. They had clearly just been petting rather heavily but had stopped. Brittany walked out of her tent that she and David had shared the night before. She was naked and was sweating a little. Everyone paused and looked at her for a couple of beats.

"What? IT's hot in there, I was wrapping up the blankets."  
"Well you might want to unwrap them." Eleanor said with a bit of a sultry grin.  
"UGH! Why?"  
"Alvin wants to know if he can have one extra night...and that would mean that we all get one extra night out here. IF you get my meaning."

Jeanette flushed, David and Teddy exchanged highfives. Brittany smiled to herself with saucy thoughts of her and her son scantily clad having a roll in the hay. Tommy's hand snaked out and cupped one of his mothers asscheeks. She jumped a little but then pushed her butt back so that he could get a better hold of the large sweaty sphere. She already felt wet down between her thighs.

Eleanor smiled and looked around.  
"Well...I guess we should probably discuss some sort of night time entertainment."

 **Again thank you for all of the reviews, they really give me motivation to keep working. I might post some straight up Alvin/Chippettes thing soon, all of the OC's seem a little extreme. But don't wait up for it I might be a little while. Also I would be insanely happy if someone did fan art or something of this, I know this is a dick advertisement but still. I would find it kind of hot to see some of my stories in art form. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Return and the Milking

**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. Please read and review, also check out my other stories, I would greatly appreciate that. Anyway onto the actual story, sorry if it is short or anything. I just want to thank everyone who has already read and reviewed this story, you keep me going forward with this smut.**

Alvin woke up to his cock being affectionately sucked in his sleep. He looked down at Tesla and Susana showing a technique to Flora and Isabel. The twins watch with rapt enthralled attention. They were also playing with their new improved tits, Flora would squeeze her's, give a little adorable gasp before releasing them and massaging the skin around her nipples, never actually touching the tips but continuously teasing herself. Isabel was rolling her new fat thick erect nipples between her index finger and thumb.

The two stared as their older sisters kept licking at his shaft. Susana then almost unhinged her jaw, she opened it so wide and swallowed the top half of his cock down her throat. It was similar to a snake devouring another snake. She got around halfway before she began to gag, she came up until the tips of her lips were just kissing his head and she took a deep breath before diving right back into it.

She acted as if she were swimming, how much effort and attention she was focusing on breathing. Tesla, was going for a more scientific approach to the situation, she was squeezing his balls in a very calculated manner, massaging and kneading his testicles lightly, occasionally giving them firm tugs and gropes. She also licked up and down his shaft, coating as much as she could in a thin translucent saliva. She was applying a liberal amount to the solid five or six inches that were not being swallowed up by her older sister.

Susana gave another quick bob with her head and gave a satisfying nip with her teeth. It was gentle, almost puppyish. Alvin finally opened his eyes completely. He did not move from his relaxed resting position though. Flora and Isabel stopped their playing and looked at him a little concerned. He only smiled and winked at them. The two giggled in response. Isabel reached down and began to flick at her own cunt, just like she had been shown how to do the other night. She moaned happily at the shuddering warm feeling that expelled from her core and out to every cell of her body.

This was probably the greatest feeling that she had ever felt, the most intense, the warmest and purest experience in the world. She had no idea how she had lived without it her entire life. She also did not know that all of her senses were intensified, brought to the very peak of how much pleasure that she could take in, while also simultaneously dulling her sense of exhaustion or fatigue. She would literally be able to fuck for hours on end without growing tired or bored of the feeling.

(If they had discovered some way to create it back in civilization and sell it they would have become millionaires over night...scratch that within minutes)

Tesla licked up Alvin's shaft again just as Susana bobbed down. Susana's hair came over and a few strands became entangled on the wet part that Tesla had just been giving some attention to. Tesla had chosen that time to give Alvin a hickey on his cock skin and sucked in a few strands of her sisters hair. She began to cough and pulled back, she dragged Susana along with her and the two girls fell on top of each other next to Alvin, Tesla coughing up a hairball.

"Would you be more careful?" Susana said angrily as she pushed herself into a kneeling position and glowered at her red faced sister. Tesla glowered in response, her hand over her breast to control her breathing.

"It isn't my fault that you refuse to keep your hair at a reasonable length and out of my way."  
"I ought-a" Susana said threateningly as she got onto her feet and crouched in a wrestling position. Flora and Isabel by that time had stopped and were looking at the two girls wide-eyed and surprised, it was always amazing how fast they could go, one moment getting along perfectly well. And the very next they were ready to decapitate each other.

"Hey...Hey...don't be like that." Alvin said sitting up and grinning. The two sisters looked at their father in surprise not knowing that he had been awake.  
"Sorry to wake you Daddy." Flora spoke up from where she sat.  
"I enjoy two ways to start my morning, either a lovely lady sucking me off or an affectionate kiss on the lips. Today was as good a way as any." He said smiling at his little girl.  
"And on that note, you two shouldn't fight, you're sisters. Go ahead kiss and make up." He said waving at them.

Tesla and Susana sat back heavily on their well padded butts and looked at each. Their eyes avoided each other, striving to remain as angry as possible. Finally Tesla couldn't keep it up anymore and maturely decided to be the one to end it. She caught her sisters eye and smiled.

"I'm sorry Sussie." She said, Susana smiled before she crawled over to Tesla, she took her sisters face in both of her hands and brought their lips together. They began to kiss, softly and gently, their mouths opened and their tongues explored the others mouth and teeth. Putting a fine layer of spit on each others teeth. They shared the same gasp of air before finally coming apart. The two smiled at each other and gently stroked each other's hair.  
"Apology accepted. I'm sorry too dearie." Susana spoke softly and used the pet name that Jeanette would say to anyone after she might get angry.

"Aren't they-" Isabel started  
"Adorable?" Flora finished  
"Yes."

The pattering of feet came down the hallway and the door to the parents main bedroom flew open. Lilly Alvin's and Olivia's daughter stood in the doorway grinning excitedly. She was hopping from one foot to the other with her arms extended and pointing excitedly outside.  
"MMHHHMMMHHH!" She was saying with a tight grin across her face. She almost seemed as if she had to use the bathroom.  
"Use real words sweetie, we can't understand you."

"They're back! They're back! They're home!" She said excitedly before prancing back and forth and running out of the room again. Probably to go and greet them, Alvin stood up and walked to the window and looked outside. Isabel and Flora like a couple of in sync flowers following the sun watched his ass appreciatively as he strode to look out the window.

He stood and looked out into the clearing and sure enough winding their way through the jungle were Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, David, Thomas and Teddy. The girls were smiling vibrantly. Although they did have heavy bags under their eyes and Alvin guessed correctly that they probably did not get much sleep the other night. He could relate. The girls appetites for sex were ferocious.

They clearly got it in equal parts from their mothers and father.

Teddy was holding hands with Ellie, unembarrassed and smiling at her lovingly. Jeanette did not notice it but Thomas was still checking out her ass, he had dreams about it the other night. It had been her dancing through his mind all night long, wagging the lovely handful in his face. Naked of course.

David was carrying his mothers bags without a single complaint. She had probably repaid him for it enough times the other night, but she chose to tease her son a little by giving him a bit of a show. She would sometimes skip so that ripples would tremble up and down her body and cause her excess mass to jiggle. She had purposefully let her wrap ride a little high and expose more of her ass than usual, and she tried to shift her hips and weight so that he got a healthy eyeful.

The seven year olds came rushing out excitedly whooping and shouting for their head mommies. Eleanor grinned at the sight and dropped down to grab as many of them in her arms as possible and squeeze the living daylights out of them. Brittany patted as many bouncing excited heads as she could, trying hard to stay on her feet as the little girls milled around them. Behaving as if they had been gone for a week instead of a couple of days.

"Hey." Julia said as she came up and gave Teddy a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey." He said a little breathlessly. His sited had changed overnight. Her figure had started to begin puberty, but now this was just ridiculous. Her breasts had expanded and ballooned up into a couple of glorious spheres. Still probably the smallest set that went to a mature breeding girl, but nothing to scoff at. Her hair was loose and over one shoulder.

She smiled and blushed at the way her brother looked at her with wide fascinated eyes. She debated covering herself, it felt as if the towel wasn't nearly enough to contain her brand new breasts...no boobies, that was what Wendy referred to them as. She wondered absentmindedly if she would need to be milked soon, her sisters were probably around her age when they started the experience. She hoped that she would join them soon, they always looked so happy and content when they were bent over on all fours with someone pulling and massaging their great big mammaries.

"Say could you little ones be a bunch of dears and help us take these inside?" Jeanette said to some of the children. They groaned but quickly relented and grabbed the few rolls of mats and hammocks and ran into the hut in one enormous mob of little girls.

Flora and Isabel had just walked outside, simultaneously adjusting their tops so that they were on straight and tucking their breasts back inside of their towels. Bright yellow with pink flowers around the trim, their favorite colors.  
"You're back!" They quickly trotted over, a little careful in case one of their new boobs came popping out and hit them in the eye.

"Hello dears!" Brittany said in joy as she wrapped the two of them towards her and hugged them tightly. "Step back I want to get a proper look at you..." She looked them up and down and right to left. "God you two look so hot!" She said appreciatively.

"Brit!" Jeanette chastised but also checked out her nieces new and improved bodies. The twins stood under the gaze and smiled happily at all of the attention, their fingers entwined and the two almost humming in happiness.

"Good! You're back!" Jackson shouted from inside, she came out pulling Beatrice behind her. The paler girl wiped at her mouth, there was a little dribble of milk on her chin, Jackson had not bothered to get redressed and was naked as a newborn. Her pussy lips were red and puffy where they had been affectionately eaten out by her sister. And there was a little bit of milk still leaking from her left nipple.

The girl embraced her mothers having to stand on tiptoe to get her arms around Jeanette and even then the woman had to bend her knees to get to the girls level.  
"Now young lady where are your clothes?" Eleanor said with a snide smile, she crossed her arms and tapped a foot. Jackson blushed and looked down at herself.  
"Oh yeah...right... Well I sort of want to talk about you three about that... could we have a milking today? please?"

The three sisters who had just gotten back from camping with their sons looked at each other.  
"Hey it's up to you." Jeanette said " But I would suggest sooner rather than later." She pointed to Eleanor's breasts, Eleanor looked down and gasped, just from adding pressure to the bottom half of her boobs she had already began to squeeze some milk.

"Lactating already?" Alvin said with a smirk. He laughed before turning. "I'll get the others and the buckets."

He went into the spare hut that they had made into an icehouse, it wasn't as chilly as a fridge but it could keep milk fresh. Of course most of them preferred it straight from the source, but it could be useful for cooking. He went down the few steps leading into the cool basement, it was dark with cold stones that had sat at the bottom of some of the deepest pools on the island. They seemed to trap the cold air and it permeated the entire underground.

Alvin grabbed enough buckets for everyone and went back up and outside. He had to shade his eyes agains the bright sunlight. Once his eyes adjusted he smiled at the sight.

Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were helping their daughters get ready. Always more concerned for their well being and comfort over their own. Jackson, Susana, Tesla and Beatrice were already in position with their legs spread, arms rigid and heads raised. Their impressive pendulous breasts at the ready and their nipples hard and even a little wet in anticipation. Jackson licked her lips and smacked them. Brittany positioned herself down in front of her daughter, her impressive rear, pushed near her face. Jackson had to control herself from leaning forward and licking it and the cunt directly underneath. Brittany remembered her towel and nonchalantly took it off, placing it beneath her watermelon sized fun bags to catch any leakage.

Jackson looked at her mothers milk machines, they were obvious between her legs and even squeezed tightly between her arms. Jackson looked at her own and smiled, she was catching up to her mother.

Wendy and Olivia had collected the seven year olds and they were all excitedly milling around at the very edge. Julia, Flora and Isabel looked at their mothers and older sisters enviously. Because they were such a beautiful sight, they had never seen or conceived of a more beautiful thing, it was simple and harmonious. Woman doing what they loved, and if what they loved was getting milked, naked and like breeding stock, who were they to knock it?

Especially until they tried it.

Olivia wondered absentmindedly if they were all perverse for doing this. But then her chest clenched up and her netters became warm and an excited happy feeling ran through her. Like a battering ram it rolled over her very senses and reasoning. She grabbed her sisters hand and the two of them ran to the line of woman and striped their clothing off with subtle ease.

They were naked and next to their sisters and mothers. Their breasts full and their lungs heaving in anticipation.

Alvin smiled at the sight before walking over to the excited seven year olds milling around. Lulu made excited cooing noises, she wanted to be the first one to drain her mother dry, it was almost like a game that the girls played. See who could milk the fastest and have their mother faint and or smile the hardest at the end!

(Extra points if their mommies started to make weird noises or swear words)

Venice was elbowing her way to get to the front to grab at a bucket. Alvin held it above her head and smiled.  
"Now what do we say young lady when we want to milk mommy?"  
"JUST GIVE HER THE BUCKET SO SHE CAN EMPTY MY BREASTS OF THE NATURAL JUICES THAT MY BODY PRODUCES! GOD!" Brittany screamed annoyed, he wasn't just teasing his daughter now it almost felt as if he were purposefully trying to keep her from getting milked.

Everyone froze for a second before Julia gave a little chortle and snort. She covered her nose and mouth and blushed. Teddy also laughed and smiled at her, she grinned cutely back up at her brother. She could almost swear that they had been the same height just the other day.

The rest of the buckets were handed out and Julia, the boys and the twins and Alvin went to a few lucky chipettes to help milk with the seven year olds.

The only two with just their daughters help was Brittany with Venice, and Jeanette with Curie. The studious little mouse of a girl smiled at her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then did a little routine that they had. First she kissed left, than right, than she gave her mommy a peck on the lips for good luck. IT was a silly superstition but also a fun one.

Then the entire clan, twenty five strong started milking. Some in long strong exaggerated pulls. Others by focusing exclusively on the nipples. Still others did what they had dubbed the milkshake routine. Shake the two breasts together until they should have churned it into cheese or butter and then squeeze downwards.

Almost like if they were emptying a toothpaste tube.

Venice looked over at where Curie was currently milking her mother, working her hands up and down up and down up and down like some sort of machine. Jeanette was shivering and arching her back, she was exposing as much of her chest to her daughters nibble fingers as possible. Brittany looked over at her sisters rear. It was just sticking out in the air like that. It was so white and firm and alluring. She quickly shifter her weight onto one arm and reached out. First a tickle. Just to excite her sister.

Jeanette shivered at the touch, but being the naive woman she was she attributed it to the wind, or maybe a bug. Then a pinch and she looked up in surprise. She could hear the steady swish and liquid splash as milk was tinked into wooden buckets. She looked around but didn't see anything. Brittany supported herself innocently behind her sister.

Jeanette shrugged and went back to being milked, her mind wandered, happily and blissfully. She recalled the glorious events of last night. She almost felt like an alley cat in heat, or a cow out to pasture. Well fed, happy, and well fucked.

Then a harp slap was given to her ass. She yelped and jumped, jostling Juliette who was milking her own mother. Wendy looked at her aunt, the handprint on her rear and the snickering of Brittany and Venice. She looked at Curie, and then at her own little girl. The fire in Jeanette's eyes was inspiring.  
"Come on sweetheart. Lets do this." Wendy said to her daughter, she almost forced the next jet of milk to come blasting out of her nipple. Jeanette copied the younger woman. It took everything for the nearsighted Curie to keep up.

* * *

Alvin sat back from the picnic table and patted his stomach. Stuffed to the brim with fruit, vegetable, a few crunchy something that had been simmered in mommy milk and a nice glass of mommy milk to wash it all down.

He expected everyone to be tired from the work and the food and the milking. Especially the mommies and the boys after camping and hike. But much to his surprise if anything they all seemed even more alert. Some of the younger girls shifting and squirming in their seats. Uncomfortable from sitting so still.

Alvin looked out into the sky, still blue and clear. The day still had a lot of light left.  
"I want to have a cookout." Olivia said authoritatively. The parents exchanged looks, a mixture of surprise and interest.  
"Don't we always do that?" David said skeptically and smugly.

"I don't mean here, I meant over at the falls or something. Maybe go swimming, cook up some fish. Lounge around. It will be fun!"

"I don't know...you guys just got back from camping..." Alvin said pondering the thought. He of course would have loved to go. If there was one thing that he loved seeing it was the woman he loved naked and coated in a fine mist of reflecting glorious rainbow water.

"When was the last time we've been to the falls?" Jeanette wondered out loud. The falls was a system of waterfalls, ponds and caves that were not he island. IT was an enchanting place with some of the clearest and deepest water that they had ever seen. It was radiantly beautiful.

"I want to go! I want to go!" The twins Flora and Isabel shouted out and stood up, their hands on the table and their eyes wide with excitement. Jackson laughed at the excitement in her little sisters eyes.  
"I wouldn't mind a dip too. Someone splashed as much milk on me as in the bucket." Lulu giggled as her mommy affectionately tickled her belly. Lulu reciprocated the action and Jackson gasped as the little girl almost jabbed her fingers into the first home she had ever been in and where she had grown into a full grown baby person.

Jeanette looked around the table, the seven year olds were chatting excitedly and even holding whispered conversation with each other at what they would like to do there. The other girls all looked excited and determined. Julia and Teddy were discussing how they could best cook the fish, their knees rubbing together. David was making a grand statement that he could out swim any of them and Thomas was rolling his eyes at his brothers ego.

Jeanette, Eleanor and Brittany looked at each other and nodded in agreement that yes it would be a good idea. Alvin watched them in order to get the proper approval.

"So it's settled then?" Alvin said to the group. The family nodded in agreement. "Okay, we're going to the falls!" He said. The seven year olds screamed in excitement and rushed off to grab all of the necessary equipment for swimming and sunbathing, castle making and picnic food. Eleanor quickly scampered off behind them with Wendy and Olivia to make sure that they didn't just pack up the entire house and drag it back with them.

Alvin looked at Brittany who was sitting beside him and smiling demurely. She reached over beneath the picnic table and grasped his upper thigh in one hand. Alvin responded by reciprocating the action and giving her a tight little squeeze, appreciating the smooth lovely skin and the squeak that escaped her full smiling lips.  
"So...I think I should have a talk wight he boys." Brittany quirked an eyebrow before sighing and nodded.  
"Seems reasonable. Of course me and the girls had our own discussion with them."  
"Without me?" He said surprised.  
"You probably had one with Flora, Isabel and Julia." Alvin blushed, knowing that she was right.

"I'll just take them aside and talk with them for a little while. Maybe do some fishing for the barbecue, I haven't had any waterfall fish for a while."

Brittany nodded appreciatively. She then studied him up and down.  
"How was it last night? Tell me about it." Alvin grinned slyly in response.  
"You tell me how my boys were."  
"That's no fair I asked first." Brittany crossed her arms under her now empty breasts. Alvin smiled and stroked the side of her face.  
"You are so cute when you pout."  
"I am not pouting!"  
"What do you call what you are doing right now?"  
"I am not!"  
"Okay okay." Alvin siad laughing a little. "I'll tell you after you tell me...deal?" Brittany considered stroking her chin. "I can arrange you first tonight."  
"So could Davey...and wow what a lover!"

Alvin was now the one who pouted.  
"Don't tease me."  
"Fine fine, I'll spill the beans." Brittany turned to her husband and grinned widely and excitedly.  
"Wendy had just delivered the message and we were unpacking to stay another night..."

 **BOOM! Nother Cliff Hanger! Anyway please read and review...it keeps me encouraged and I would love more reviews. I have a couple more ideas for how this will play out. Give me any sort of feedback or suggestions and I will keep them in mind. Might even take requests for future stories. Also again, any suggestions on who might make artwork of this would be super appreciated.**


	8. The 2nd night

**I would love some more reviews, that would be great. I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks. This is the flashback of the night before Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor and their sons returned to the hut.**

Brittany looked into the stream, she turned one way, and then another. She looked down into the water, it was moving just slow enough that she had a bit of a reflection. She reached down and cupped her butt cheeks, raised them up and then let them drop back down the fifth of an inch or so. She pressed her lips tight together and did a bit of a hum.

"What's the matter now?" Eleanor said from where she was washing in the stream. The boys were off looking for some food for the night, and the three mothers had walked Wendy back to the river, they watched her until she swam back across. They then had the great idea of taking a bit of a bath.

"Does my butt look big to you?"  
"Of course it does, it's huge." Jeanette's eyes widened at how callous her little sister was being to Brittany. Out of all of them she was the most critical of her body, and had almost had a conniption after they had first gone through their changes. Even now she would sometimes ask her younger sisters these rather silly questions.

Brittany gasped in shock and crossed her arms indignantly. Eleanor stood up, her body dripping fresh water and rested her hands on her hips.  
"Oh come on! You've had like eight kids! You live on a deserted island and you ate a magic fruit that turns you into a perfect breeding bimbo! You really don't think your butt wouldn't be a little large? I mean have you seen mine?"

Eleanor twirled around and stuck out one hip to accentuate her own large round globes that she called a rear end.  
"Not to mention look at these things!" Eleanor reached down and lifted up her boobs, the large udders gave a little slosh and she frowned. She should get a milking in before they got too sore. She produced the most milk on the island, sometimes filling up two buckets compared to her sisters normal two and a half.

"Yeah but you look good with big boobs!" Brittany insisted wading over and taking one of her little sisters breasts in hand and lifting it up, testing it's weight. "I might not act like it but I feel a little silly with this body." Jeanette snorted and stood up herself. Her hair stuck to her back in a long wet sheet.

"Imagine how I feel. I was awkward before all of this. If we were back at civilization I would just hide in my room all day." She had been the most timid out of the three of them, and it had taken her a few days on the island to feel at all comfortable walking around in the near buck around her sisters and husband. The early affects of the fruit had worn off on her early. And while initially it was like fucking a rabbit in heat Jeanette had gotten a little hesitant after a few days.

The three sisters stood in a loose triangle, dripping with fresh water, their hair shining in the sunlight and blowing softly in the breeze. They had seen each others bodies a million times before but there was always a bit of surprise and lust when they were in the middle of bathing. Eleanor took a breast of each sister in either hand and lifted them up before letting them bounce back down. There was hardly an inch of jiggle, they were high and firm, maybe not as firm as a a decade or so ago but still firm and strong. The girls smiled at each other and slowly but steadily rubbed their hands up and down each others bodies.

"You know we do have another night out here...we could make the most of it." Brittany said slowly, steadily taking control of the situation. Jeanette flicked her head, her wet hair hanging across her back and down her thighs made a wet slap. It was almost like having a soaking wet blanket attached to her head.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked curiously, with just a note of seduction behind it. Brittany smiled at her.

"Well you had a pretty good night with Tommy right?" Jeanette blushed before nodding.  
"And you with Teddy?" Eleanor nodded her mouth a firm line, trying to keep a smile down, she thought she knew where this was going. Eventually she just couldn't keep the smile down any longer and it broke across her face.

"He makes the most adorable face when he starts going off!" She giggled a little. Brittany smiled in response.  
"I can relate, Davy, he just would not stop going, I swear to God I thought I might not be able to walk this morning, he was so invested!"  
"Mhhmmmm." Jeanette moaned out, one of her fingers inching towards her cunt. She wanted to be inside of herself. A heat began to flow from her stomach and journey up her arms until she felt light headed, her legs shivered a bit and she got gooseflesh, she wanted to lay down and masturbate until she exploded into the water.

"And if I recall, I heard a certain someone start shouting in the middle of the night." Brittany said smiling at Jeanette who turned her flushed face away.  
"I have no idea what it is you're talking about" Jeanette couldn't keep a straight face for her life and grinned.

"So what you're suggesting is..." Eleanor held her hands out to the sides, already well aware of what her sister was going to suggest but she wanted to hear it from her anyway.  
"Oh yeah." Brittany said and struck a triumphant pose that she hoped made her look strong and powerful, of course the fact that she was discussing cock at the time sort of made the point moot.

"Will they go for it?" Jeanette asked nervously, her hands fluttering around her head to pull her hair into a large mountain of a bun. Piled up like a rope on the top of her head.  
"Jeanette. Jeany, Jean Bean. You know so little about teenage boys." Brittany said taking her sisters by their arms and leading them out of the water. The sides of their breasts touching and even smooching together and flattening out. They walked to a brightly lit patch of ground and lay down. Jeanette let her hair out so that it flowed out from her head and made a halo in a semicircle. Brittany closed her eyes and brought one leg up so that it was over Eleanor's, she needed more light for a tan mark. Eleanor brought her hands behind her head and let the sun evaporate the water from her body. The three felt wonderfully warm in the sunlight, as if they were being cooked in a warm oven.

* * *

"Whoa." Teddy said as Tommy finished describing, in explicit detail what he had gotten into last night with his mom. "That sounds awesome."  
"It was certainly a learning experience." The three boys were walking around by the side of the river, choosing to go for a little walk to kill some time. Wendy had gotten back over to the other side quick enough; and their mothers wanted to take a bath. (All of Jeanette's hair took around ten minutes to get completely clean) So the boys had gone for a walk, took a quick dip and were returning.

The discussion had eventually turned to sexual matters, and with very little goading each had described what had happened to them last night.

"I still say that my mom has the best mouth out of them all. Seriously it was like kissing a whirlpool."  
"Or a suction cup?" Tommy asked, he had heard the term thrown around once or twice.  
"Yeah sure. I would love to see how good she is at sucking." He said lewdly. Tommy smiled a little. "Yeah I wouldn't mind trying out Mom Ellie, she has the largest!" He expanded his arms out to either side as far as he could before dropping them.

"They all are pretty big." Teddy said, he was standing by some bushes and looking out toward the river. The other two curious as to why joined him. Their eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

Laying in a line, slowly tanning were Eleanor, Brittany and Jeanette. They were slowly transitioning, rolling onto their stomachs, their fronts a nice shade of tan. Eleanor's stomach hardly touched the ground with her massive tits keeping her elevated. Brittany seemed to be doing an unconscious wiggling and popping of her hips and rear, digging herself a little deeper into the sand but also doing a little bit of a twerk. Jeanette's hair fell down her sides and back and hugged every curve and ripple of her body like a wetsuit.

The three boys stared in wonder at these goddesses given physical form. They had been grown in them, raised in them, became one with them, and hopefully if luck was on their side, that night they were going to fuck them.

* * *

"What's taking so long?" David said annoyed, he was restless and horny. All the rest of the day his mom and aunts had been trying to turn him on by doing subtle little things around the three of them. Stooping down very low to pick things up, letting their nipples slip out, even at times giving them a kiss on the mouth, or rubbing against them when there was no reason to.

If it had been up to David he would have just jumped their bones and had his way with them hours ago.

"Just have patience, they'll tell us when to go in." Tommy said, he was meditating under a tree, trying to keep his erection hidden, still slightly embarrassed.  
"They should hurry up though!"

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOYYYYYYSSSSSS!" Came a call from inside of the tent, they had moved all three together and made one enormous one, for what reason the boys could not figure out.

"Yeah mom?" Teddy called back.  
"Were ready for you three." A chorus of giggling, more appropriate for teenagers came from inside. The three boys entered the tent and nearly fainted by the amount of blood that rushed to their erections.

Jeanette, Brittany and Eleanor were laying on the ground, their cunts dripping, they had recently finished going down on each other. Their breasts were hanging free and they were in the nude. The heat inside of the tent instantly went to the boys heads and they felt woozy in the most wonderful way.

"We talked about what happened last night...and if you were interested..."  
"Thought we might spice things up a little more tonight."  
"O-only if you're interested that is."

The boys looked at each other, than back at the three women, sweaty, naked, beautifully proportioned women, who were offering sex to them. They didn't even need to say anything, they just dropped their towels and their cocks popped up and out.

Eleanor licked her lips at the sight. Brittany turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"Seriously?"  
"Oh shut up. I'm horny."

The boys went to their respective birth mothers. Tommy to Jeanette, Davy to Brittany and Teddy to Eleanor.  
"So how do you want to-" David was cut off as his mother jumped up, wrapped her arms and legs around him and scooted up until her face was above his, she then kissed him powerfully on the lips. He parted his lips and their tongues began to lick and slurp at the others. Like two seal frolicking in the ocean waves, except with a lot more moaning involved. Brittany's lower lips began to twitch and tingle and slowly open, sweat mixed with a wetness and she became wet down in her snatch.

Eleanor crawled over to her son and eased him so that he was laying on the ground, she then crawled up his body and gave him a kiss on the nose, both cheeks, lips, and began making her way down his body, leaving a line of licks and kisses. Until she reached his erect, red hot member. She smiled to herself, opened her mouth as wide as possible and popped the entire thing into her mouth; where she began to bob her head and suckle it like a popsicle. Eleanor brought one hand down to her cunt and began to flick at herself softly and continuously, she began to suck all the harder, slurping and spitting and completely engulfing her sons cock in her mouth.

Jeanette looked up at Thomas as he approached a little nervously. Then he smiled like a hungry wolf and dropped to all fours, he quickly crawled up to her and kissed her on the lips. She sighed and melted into the affectionate taste of her son, the two began to grope and squeeze each other's bodies. Exploring them and lightly trailing their fingertips over each other. Tommy found the nub of a nipple and began to twist it in his fingers. Jeanette hissed into his mouth and he could feel her smile excitedly against his lips. Clearly it was turning her on, a little bit of milk was dribbling out. Not a lot but she was clearly excited by it. Tommy brought his fingertips up to his mouth and their tongues peeked out where they could share it.

"Delicious." He said, Jeanette smiled and giggled again, their faces flushed red, and he found himself laughing a little, he couldn't help it. The laugh was infectious, just the proper amount between innocent, sexy, and experienced-sexstarved-nympho-bimbo-fuck-me-till-we-can't-walk-please-and-thankyou.  
"Now then which position should we start with?" Jeanette asked coyly. He reached down and tickled her clit, she moaned and leaned into his fingers. They were delicate, like tuning a piano.

Teddy was panting hard, it took all of his self control not to explode in her amazing mouth right then and there. Eleanor, had a lot of room to maneuver with, not to say hoc cock wasn't big, if anything it had grown a few inches since last night. But his father was still the biggest on the island, much like how the three of them were the biggest women. So years of taking Alvin's cock gave her a large mouth, so she could employ her tongue, her teeth and her throat along with her mouth to give the experience of a lifetime.

Brittany was rubbing herself up and down Davids stomach and abs. She was making little mewling noises and deep groans, it was like fucking a very vocal full grown cat. She was scratching at his back. David didn't know how much longer he would be able to stand up with his mothers weight on him. Her legs tightened around his ass and her ankles crossed. He could feel them digging into him. Brittany looked down at her sinful son and smiled widely. She then slowly kept pushing herself up him, like climbing a tree. He was lost in her glorious warm sweaty cleavage and he took the opportunity to give little love bites and nips and sucked hard enough to leave a light hickey. Brittany smiled up at the ceiling before she finally lowered herself onto his cock.

The two gasped out as they felt themselves get engulfed in each other. David felt another sense of homecoming, a complete circle of Dejavu and Brittany felt similar to the way she felt with Alvin, as if a part of her that had been missing was blissfully returned to her. With interest. The two began to thrust and sway. He cupped her ass cheeks and began to squeeze and massage the large mounds.

Jeanette took a sharp intake of breath as Tommy entered her, he grabbed fistfuls of her hair and began to thrust aggressively inside of her. He was a bit of a dominant that way, when the ball started rolling he enjoyed being on top. Which was great news for the submissive Jeanette. He almost felt like barking, she was so wet and slick, as if he was slipping into a cloud. She was soft and gloriously squeezing him inside of her. He gave deep throaty groans as he thrust and looked down at her, her lovely breasts bounced with every thrust into her. Jeanette grasped his shoulders in awe. She had helped create this creature, helped grow and raise it, he had suckled from her tit and grown big and strong. And now he was giving her her time and effort back to her, over and over again.

Eleanor pulled off and Teddy growled. She smiled at him.  
"So then naughty boy...where would you like to stick that lovely little fuckstick now?" Teddy looked at his mother surprised, he had never heard her talk that way before.  
"I-I want to make you feel good too mom."  
"Then by all means lets start." She turned around and presented him with her lovely fat rear, before she spread her thighs and cheeks apart giving him a perfect view of her pussy. He crawled over and stood up, Teddy then grasped her firmly by one hip and with the other slowly positioned himself inside of her. Eleanor gasped out loud and began to give little happy chirps as he began to thrust in and out of her. Once he was positive that his 'fuckstick' wasn't going to plop out he grasped her with both hands and began to really go to town on her. He began to thrust and buck wildly. Eleanor's tits swayed and flew around, one came close to slapping her in the face, she wondered if it would give her a black eye. The thought gave her pause for a moment and she almost stopped. But then his cock went deeper than what she had been expecting and she groaned in happiness.

David had set his mother down on the ground and the two were rutting like a couple of wild animals. They had no control over their bodies anymore, it was all muscle memory from a million years ago when their prehistoric ancestors fucked with no concern and with complete and total abandon.

Brittany grasped his arms and smiled as she screamed, her orgasm had hit. That was a great thing, every single time she had screwed on this glorious aphrodisiac island she had had an orgasm. David gasped and seemed to freeze up, his cock deep within his mother, almost brushing her cervix. He splashed and dabbed it with his expanding cock. Once it was over he slowly began to deflate, his eyes became glazed over. Brittany sill turned on and the cum in her belly nowhere near enough to put out the fire now burning inside of her decide to take drastic measures.

Before he could pull out she grabbed him by the ears and pulled him down to her lips. She kissed him ferociously on the lips. Davids eyes instantly perked right up and he became hard again in an instant. His cock began to twist and turn in her snatch. Brittany grinned at him.  
"You three know you can mix and match tonight right? That's why we're all doing it in the same tent."

The three boys looked at each other. Pausing, Eleanor looked up at her son as Teddy stayed in her, thought and then with a kiss to the lips pulled out.  
"I think I would like to try out Mommy Jeanie's cunt."  
"Uh Mommy Brit?" Tommy asked quietly. "Do you mind if I...?"  
"Of course not dear."  
"Then it looks like it's just you and me Momma Ellie." David said sliding up to the woman who smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

The boys and girls swapped. Tommy looked at Brittany. She suddenly had a wild idea and quickly turned onto her stomach before raising herself up to a kneeling position.  
"This move is called."  
"Doggy style, I've heard of it." He said and positioned his cock right beside the MILF's backdoor.  
"Tommy?" She asked surprised as she felt him rubbing against her buttonhole.  
"Sorry, do you mind if I try this?"  
"Not at all, go ahead." She said a little surprised yet equally thrilled. Tommy took a deep breath and with one smooth motion sheathed himself inside of his aunts ass. Brittany smiled and bit her lower lip her eyes almost rolling backwards into their sockets. He was smoother than Alvin's normal hammering, not as experienced but much easier to take on. She sighed and gasped as he kept on fucking her.

Beside them Teddy and Jeanette had gotten into the same position but the boy had chosen to use her cunt and just give liberal slaps and gropes to her rear end. She would respond by pushing back against him and shake her body wildly. He almost worried that his cock would snap off inside of her.

Finally Eleanor was on top of David, She was shaking and shivering and moving her body wildly on top of him. Making certain that the two of them were really going at it. She dragged her nails across his chest and stomach making certain to leave marks. He seemed to like the pain. He grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss. She panted and eventually had to pull away for air. She looked up and was face to face with her sister. Brittany looked at Eleanor and their tongues hung out, she scooted forward until David was more or less under two women.

Not to their surprise the two sisters began to make out. They had seen their mothers and siblings kiss before. It was the sheer hunger that drove behind them that was surprising, the heat and twining tongues that the two had to embrace. David reached up while still thrusting into Eleanor and grabbed a handful of tit from either women before rolling it in his hands. He could feel the milk inside jiggle and swirl behind a layer of fatty tissue.

Teddy turned to look at Tommy who was gazing intently at him. The two boys, brothers and consigns simultaneously, leaned forward and kissed each other on the lips. They moved a hand free from each one's respective mother and braced each others shoulder. They opened their mouth to get an air flow. Tommy reached down and began to twist Teddy's nipple. The boy hissed and pulled back.  
"Please don't do that."  
"Sorry."  
"It's okay, just not again."  
The two returned to kissing as their mothers kept on, Jeanette looked behind herself and smiled happily at the sight. The six of them were connected, like one enormous electrical chain, she could almost feel the lightning jumping from person to person, each shockwave of pleasure that one person felt was increased and shared among the rest.

It was magical.

Finally in what was possible the greatest conclusion of the evening, after thrusting and kissing for close to forty-five minutes they all began to feel their approaching orgasm. Jeanette gave a silent little gasp as she felt a spasm and then she was suddenly full of cum, her own and her nephew's, Eleanor crashed down on David and he splurged his load inside of her as she allowed some milk and her own juices to flow onto him. Brittany screamed the loudest as she made certain that Tommy was firmly inside of her. The six of them orgasmed within thirty seconds of each other.

As the afterglow faded a miraculous feeling permeated the tent. Of contentment. They all slowly eased into a spooning pile, some cum oozing from their cunts and Brittany's asshole.  
"That was great thank you boys."  
"Thank you mom." Tommy said as he kissed Jeanette's ear.

"Get some sleep it's a long walk tomorrow." Eleanor, ever the mother chastised. Soon all of them were in a fitful slumber, scenes of the nights love making running threw their dreams.

* * *

"Whoa." Alvin said impressed. "Intense."  
Brittany laughed aloud and gave him a slap on the shoulder affectionately.  
"Well you probably had a pretty wild night yourself. Mr 'Made love to nine women!' Was it great? I wish that we could have been there, maybe next year or something we should all have something, what do you think?"

Alvin smiled and scratched his chin.  
"Maybe, let me tell you guys what happened on this end last night."

 **So yeah please remember to read and review as those keep me alive, hope you enjoyed, and a few more chapters should be coming up soon free time willing. Also I am thinking of doing a sequel that takes place between chapter one and two of Jungle loving, would anyone like to read that/have any suggestions as to what I could have happen in it? Thank you in advance. Also** **fan art. Just saying. Cause I am kind of a dick.**


	9. Chapter 9 Alvin's 2nd night

**Sorry that this is so short, but it was the best that I could do, or was willing to Bagdasharian owns Alvin and the chipmunks, please read and review. Also any requests for stories that I should continue please PM me.**

Alvin began to shush the little girl as he carried her to her mat. He laid her down and smoothed out her hair. With so many kids now sometimes they would have to go out and look around for them to make sure none had fallen asleep outside by accident.

Alvin smoothed back the hair on his daughters head and gave it an affectionate peck. He stood back up and walked his way carefully out of the room. The nursery looked amazing whenever it was filled. There was two major bedrooms in the hut, the parents room and the nursery, with a few smaller room for the girls and another for the boys. They had moved out of the nursery at around thirteen years old. Now the nursery was the sleeping room for the seven year old.

Normally Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor's first litter of children would sleep in the same room as the girls from the second litter. And would move in with the parents if they felt like having some fucking.

Tonight however, Alvin had a monumental task. Screwing the brains out of his nine oldest of which, by the sound of things had just eaten the magic root.

He peeked his head around the corner and looked into the bedroom. The six older girls were around Flora, Isabel and Julia. The girls slowly picked themselves up and looked in shock and amazement at each other's bodies. Sure Flora and Isabel looked like carbon copies of each other, except for the way they parted their hair, but that still didn't take anything away from their impressive tits, the four fun bags had increased in size. They were exactly the same.

Same long legs that Alvin wouldn't mind wrapping himself around and humping at like a dog, the same lovely pussy lips that leaked a little in excitement, and even the same perky little pink nipples, the nubs popping out like ripe berries.

Julia in comparison had much more impressive 'ASS-etts' her ass had increased in size, affecting her hips and waist, she looked like an hourglass with how distinct her figure had become. Much like their sisters they rubbed themselves up and down, as if trying to ward off pins and needles. They squeezed where they could and hefted each other's chest.

Alvin began to recognize the looks in their eyes. First the pain of the transformation, then amazement, followed by an overwhelming horniness and need to procreate.

And he was more than willing to oblige. With a wide cocky grin Alvin walked into the main bedroom. He let his towel fall to the ground next to a bunch of the others.

He heard some loud eating out noises. Laying down in a corner Tesla was already licking Beatrice. Beatrice arched her back and pushed more of her box into her sisters mouth. Her eyes wide open and she took quick little breathes, just enough so that she felt light headed. She looked down and began to rub her sisters ass and back affectionately. As if she were rewarding a dog.

"OOOOHHHHH SSSSSSHHHHHIIIIITTTTTT..." She murmured out appreciatively. "How is your tongue so long? OR strong?"  
"A lot of practice." Tesla said briefly looking up and grinning, a long thin tendril of cum was on her chin and she nonchalantly sucked it up and swallowed. "And diligence." She said between kisses to her sisters cunt.

Beatrice did not even respond, she only flung her head backwards and gave out another affectionate moan.

"Well girls? How does it feel?" Alvin said. His cock was beginning to fill with blood, and this would probably be the final cognizant words that he spoke of the night. His erections took up a ton of his blood. Not a drop could be wasted with thinking or something like that.

Flora and Isabel exchanged glances, for once the chatty ones of the family had nothing to say. They just reached out and felt each other's faces. As if they were stoned or intoxicated. Finding more fascination and feeling with each other's skin than their father's question.

"It's..."  
"Well..."  
"Just..."  
"So..."

"Amazing." Julia spoke up. She reached her arms up behind her back and stretched out, sticking out her hip and ass, she looked down with half lidded eyes.

"Holy cow, I'm so big now...not like mom or anything, but just. Whoa."

"EXACTLY!" The twins shouted in agreement wrapping their arms around each other shoulders. Their breasts rubbing up against affectionately on each other. They had enormous amazed grins. Susana grasped Flora by the shoulders and began to affectionately rub her shoulders. The younger girl groaned and leaned affectionally into her older sisters arms. Her head leaned against the older girls bust.

"We're glad you feel that way. Cause tonight is mainly about you three." She leaned down and actually licked at her little sisters neck. Flora shivered up and down like a cat that had just been touched by rain.

Jackson came up behind the other twin and began to knead her shoulders, before slowly and sensually moving her hands over the skin and gliding to her little sisters breasts. Isabel gasped before groaning in pleasure at the expert fingers that plucked at her nipples and teased her tits. Each strong pleasurable grope bringing a heat deeper into her core, before releasing it in a single strong wave of hot pleasure that permeated her skin.

Isabel and Flora were gently ushered to their backs, Jackson and Susana spread the girls legs widely. Giving them both a perfect picture of the tight quivering little cunts in front of them.

"Awesome." Jackson said holding out a hand.  
"Totally." Susana said as she high fives her sister. The two then dove into their sisters cunts, their hands occasionally reaching up to twist at some nipples.

"Oh geez. oh jeez!" The two girls spoke in unison, reaching out for the other and holding hands tightly. They were looking for a bit of familiar comfort in this den of lust and pleasure. Their hands connected and they felt a spark of electricity pass through their fingertips.

"Hope that you two are as good as them one day." Alvin spoke, his cock was pillowed between Olivia's massive meaty tits. She had her tongue hanging out and was lapping at the head, teasing the only part that she could get any sort of hold on, her breasts sloshed up and down his cock as fast as she could manage. Alvin smiled and tilted his head back to the ceiling. She must have been practicing on something, because she was able to get it deeper than usual. It felt wonderful. Alvin grinned and pushed his hips forwards a bit suddenly.

Olivia gagged a little and looked up at her father crossly.

"Be serious."  
"Sorry sweetheart." Alvin said with a cocky grin and a confidence in his eyes that made his daughter swoon. She reached down and began to play with her clit, flicking the folds and smiling around her father's monster cock.

"Alrighty Julia, you ready to get down and freaky?" Wendy asked her sister, she had opened her legs and had most of her hand already engulfed inside of herself. Julia looked at her sisters, all around the room. Affectionately touching each other, as if assuring themselves that this was indeed happening and they were in fact all there.

"I-I suppose." Wendy looked at her sister before following her eyes to what she was staring at. The monstrously sized dick that was between their daddies legs. The veiny thick meat pole, a shaft of one hundred percent nerve and pleasure, warm as sin and three times as enjoyable to stick up her snatch. His balls slapping against his daughters tits and his thighs, full of the semen that could create life. The most powerful, delicious, thick, salty cum that had ever graced the earth with it's presence.

They had all had it in them once before to breed, and now with how excited she felt...Wendy wanted to keep the entire thing inside of her forever. Even if it didn't fit all the way. No only her mommies could fit the entire monster inside of themselves. It would be like shoving a tinier body into them. But those three managed it somehow.

"Hey daddy? Do you mind if Julia goes first?" Wendy called out to her father. Julia looked at her sister alarmed, the girl only smiled and winked.  
"I have no objections? What about you girls?" There was a chorus of no's, it was okay, and totally fuck her till she can't think straight.

Alvin intended to go for all of those. He approached his daughter slowly and sensually. The orgy seemed to slow down as everyone stopped to stare in widemouthed awe at his cock. He got to Julia and paused, his dick pulsing right in front of her face, not even a breath away from her pursed, slightly open lips. She could lean out and give it a kiss. That was exactly what she did.

On a clear pearl of pre that had started to form. Alvin smiled and quickly swooped down to slowly and lovingly kiss his daughter on the lips. She squeaked before closing her eyes and melting into him. Her face a dark red from lust and embarrassment.

"So how about I start?" Alvin asked. His daughter nodded and he dropped to his haunches in front of her. He took her lips between his own and began to kiss her, wet, and strong. His tongue snuck out and into her own willing if slightly inexperienced mouth. Alvin slowly eased her down so that she was on the ground.

He held himself over her, she looked up at him, her eyes gazing intently and lovingly at him. Her hands were taken from either side, she squeezed her sisters hands in comfort. She screwed up her eyes in anticipation and Alvin slowly sheathed himself inside of her. She cried out loud and he paused for a heartbeat, waiting for her to get used to his large pulsing cock.

He could feel her heartbeat from the way her cunt squeezed his dick. Each affectionate loving fold of cunt completely and utterly engulfed him. Well almost, there was around two inches outside of her.

Alvin began to slowly and gently pull and push. He did it at a steady and slow beat, as if he had all the time in the world to devote to making certain that she was pleasured completely and utterly content.

Every thrust brought a peep from her mouth and she clutched at her sisters hands forcefully. She gasped aloud, trying to fill her lungs with oxygen, even while her cunt was being emptied and filled with glorious dick.

A plethora of kisses were placed on her face and neck, her lips felt bright red with exhaustion. She cracked her eyes and smiled, each of her sisters were moving over her and giving her a congratulations kiss, congratulations for getting her cheery popped and steadily approaching her very first orgasm in her life. Julia arched her back and managed to snag around another inch.

Alvin reached down and grabbed her by the shoulders, he fell backwards and pulled her on top of her. Julia sat, speared on his cock, her arms reached upwards and grabbed her head, she twisted one way and then another. IT was good! It was so good!

"HMMMH! MHHHME! NAHHH! MHMEN! OOOHHH DDDDAAADDYYY!" She could only get that out from her throat, it was impossible to articulate anything else. Alvin was with her, if a bit more composed.

"Oh jesus Julia, you are great! So tight!"

"Bet I'm tighter." Flora whispered to Isabel, her sister quirked an eyebrow.

"Bet you're not."

"You'll see later." Wendy said to her little sisters. She then leaned down and crawled between her sister and fathers slapping legs. She was completely and utterly dominated by the lovely sight. She quickly got right between the two and began to count the beats that the two had fallen into. She stuffed her face and extended her tongue. She began to excitedly lick and lap away at the exposed cock and the sopping wet sex box.

Alvin began to groan. Julia could not take any more either. It was too amazing! She had already orgasmed a little just from him sticking it in for the first time, but this level of attention...she felt the rest of the island falling away, her entire world was gone. It was just her and this oversized cock filling and then emptying her cunt, teasing her entire body. It felt as if it was going to break through her heart and spear it away.

She wanted to be like her older sisters. At that moment of crippling explosion between her legs, when her entire womb was filled up with cum and she felt it splatter around her toes where they dug into the earth...she wanted to give birth to a baby, to feel it grow and change her. .Emotionally. She had to experience it! And soon!

"DDDDDDDAAAAADDDDDDDYYYYYYY!OH GOD!SHIT! IM CUMMMMMIIIIINNNNGGGGG!" she screamed at the top of her lungs before collapsing into the waiting arms of her sisters. She blinked rapidly. It was indescribable. If she had the most delicious food in her mouth, multiplied that by a hundred it would be halfway there.

"I love you all." She said softly before falling asleep for the rest of the night.

"Whoa, she's a quick one." Susana said amazed.

"It's her first time, give her a few days."

"And on that note." Alvin stood up, his legs would be weak and shaking by the end of the night and none of the girls would be able to walk (Only their mothers would be able to stand up to him after a good fucking.) But for the moment he was strong and more than ready to continue the night. Susana, Tesla, Jackson and Flora looked at him hungrily before they launched themselves onto him, excitedly grabbing, massaging, pinching, licking, kissing. Anything to taste and touch the man in front of them.

To touch their _ **breeding GOD**_.

Alvin grabbed an ass, felt himself be guided into an unprotected cunt and began to thrust, one of his hands was pushed into another one, and someone began to sit on his face. Alvin obligingly began to eat whoever it was out. His eyes steeled and he prepared himself, it would be difficult but well worth it. And he was going to make sure that by the end of the night all of his girls were like their sibling asleep in the corner, muttering to herself buzzwords describing the experience.

There was one thing that he found out by the end of the night, and he remembered it that morning. Flora was indeed tighter than her twin.

* * *

 **"** Holy. Shit." Brittany said amazed. Jeanette sitting beside her put a hand to her chest and let it rest there while she used the other to fan at the air in front of her face. Both of their faces were red as beets, or sunsets.

"Yeah even the memories are giving me a chubby." Alvin said as seductively, as he possibly could. He raised an eyebrow and wiggled them suggestively. Jeanette's panting mouth snapped shut and she rubbed her eyes with exasperation. Brittany had to stifle a laugh.  
"That is easily the silliest thing that you have ever said."

"So what happened next?"  
"I fucked everyone so much that we couldn't walk. They were all awake before me." Alvin responded with a shrug, he could recall every ball slapping minute of it. But it was all pretty straightforward, he fucked, they fucked, everyone had had some awesome sex. No need to compare anything.

"Let's go!Let's go! Let's go!" Lilly shouted excitedly, Olivia quickly ran behind her daughter and flipped her up into her arms. The little girl squirmed and squealed excitedly.

"Careful you little monkey! I don't want to drop you!" The rest of the girls and boys began to troupe out of the hut, with spare towels, some food for snack and a few small coconuts filled with a concoction to act as a sort of sun screen.

"Ready?" Eleanor asked her under her arms were a couple of blankets that were rolled into tight bundles. The boys each had a fishing pole and Teddy carried a spare one for their father.

Alvin, Brittany and Jeanette stood up.

"Born ready."

The enormous family trooped out of the clearing and walk towards the falls.

 **Yeah so please read and review, also just about one more chapter left, so just hang in there. Thanks for reading this far. Also thinking of making a sequel, it would mostly be slice of life like, with a few lemons peppered through out. Is there interest? Also this is a work of fan fiction so I can do more or less whatever I want and have whoever I want fuck whoever I want. So sorry that it was really only that one love scene, especially after all of the wait.**


	10. Glimpses to comeHot Springs

**Well I know it has been a long time and I might not be able to post anything for a while because of stuff and things, but I plan on working on the slice of life story as a sort of prequel to this one. I don't think that there will be any sex in this chapter, just straight up fluff and junk. I will also jump a little bit into the future and expand on that in the next installment. A weird sort of trilogy, but also if you have any thoughts or ideas please message me about them. What you might like to see happen or where you might want to see the one shot chapters go. So after that long authors note I hope you all read please remember to read, review, hopefully draw, send me a private message and so on. I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, or chippettes, all I have is this awesome idea and a bunch of OCS.**

"Okay everyone watch out for each other and make sure not to go too deep." Brittany said authoritatively as the children got closer to the falls. They could hear the sound of the water cascading from over a hundred feet up before crashing into a series of naturally forming pools, the largest on the bottom, it slowly got deeper before becoming around forty feet deep nearest the main waterfall.

It wasn't just plain old water either, oh no. It was deep and completely clear, and there were smaller pools leading up the side of the cliff that the falls held on to, with natural cold and hot springs that the family would relish in. Enjoying the feeling of being slightly boiled. The foliage around them was a bright green with dozens, maybe even hundreds of lovely flowers and vines growing out everywhere. They could make curtains with the vines or swing on them into the deeper water.

Which was exactly what David was trying to convince his twin sisters to do. They were just standing and shaking their heads in response.

"Have fun!" Eleanor cried out to the armada of little girls as they went sprinting towards the falls to catch up with their older siblings, who had earlier started off and soon got there before them.

Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor watched as their children ran out to the water and began to splash around, a few of the younger girls sat down and began to build a sand castle with twigs, shells and rocks that were washed up on the lovely sand.

Within moments some of the younger kids had striped off their towels and left them in a large matted pile just out of the waters reach, they began to doggy paddle or wade in the lagoon completely naked. Alvin looked over at the girls, they looked back at him before smiling like love sick teenagers.

"Race you in." He said boldly "But I'll probably leave you in the-" He was cut off as a bunch of towels (exactly enough to cover the women's ample hips and breasts) were thrown into his face. He gasped and spluttered before he heard giggling and the running of bare feet over well tree ground and sand. He looked up just in time to see the three wives running away from him laughing the entire time.

Alvin smirked and dropped his own towel to try and catch up with them. He reached them just as Brittany began to get to the soft gentle surf. Eleanor has already gotten in and was splashing around with some of the younger girls, laughing as she hoisted up Amelia and began to swing her daughter through the air making whooshing sounds like she was flying.

Jeanette had seen Alvin's approach and intent and had easily dodged around his quick grasp before sticking her tongue out at him and moving out of the way. So Alvin was left with catching Brittany. And catch her he did.

With a whoop! He picked her up and carried her bridal style into the softly lapping water. Brittany screamed playfully in surprise as she was carried past her daughters and sisters until she and her husband were standing in waist deep water, her butt just hovering above it, reflected deliciously back up at her skin. She glared at him.

"Don't you dare." She threatened, Alvin just mischievously smiled before dropping the squealing mother of eight into the water.

"Oops. My bad." He said as she spluttered back to the surface and blew a strand of hair out of her face. Brittany growled before launching herself out of the water and onto him.

"I'll break your face!" She said angrily as Alvin laughed and splashed away, his wife chasing him shouting threats in an almost teasing manner.

"Honestly doesn't mommy know that-" Flora started rolling her eyes at the immaturity of her parents.

"If she keeps giving daddy attention when he does stuff like this-" Isabel continued her twins train of thought.

"He'll keep on doing it?" Flora and Isabel finished together.

"You do know that's the sort of thing the two of them like right?" David said to his sisters. He pulled the vine over the water even tighter, the family overall was very closeout the siblings that were actually born at the same time felt even closer than the others. The girls Flora and Isabel being the best examples,while they were in fact triplets the two girls spent a lot more time together than they did with him.

"Come on try the swing." He insisted holding it out to his sisters. Flora crossed her arms and shook her was no possible way that they were going to get her to swing on that death trap.

"Mind if I give it a shot?" Susana walked over to her younger siblings, David blushed a little seeing his sisters nipples and exposed clit. He had seen it a dozen times before in his life, but things felt different now, things felt a lot softer and more important ever since he lost his virginity. And he was painfully aware of how attractive his sisters had suddenly become. He wished that they were like the population of rabbits on the island, they just screwed whenever they wanted with no thought put into it. The animalistic desire to mate this lovely woman before him was overwhelming.

"Try it out." He handed the vine over to her, Susana held it experimentally in her hands, she pulled it tight and wrapped one part of it around her well toned and shapely leg. It bit into the meat of her massive hips and she cushioned some more between her large breasts. She grinned wickedly and jumped off the side, she went flying over the water laughing the entire time. She whooped as she neared the waterfall. Her toes just barely touched it and she could feel the water rush on past. She then flew away, her shapely reflection retreating until she was almost back to the outcropping that her younger siblings were standing on.

She grinned and wiggled her ass a little provocatively. Teasing the three waiting teenagers. The triplets wiped the drool running from their mouths at the same moment, they had all been checking out their sister as she had swung over the lagoon. Especially the way her ass cut through the air like a magnificent comet.

She came just close enough for Flora to reach way out over the edge, and push her plump butt with the ball of her foot. Susana shrieked in laughter before being propelled back over the water. She chose where she was going to come down and released. She landed in a cannonball right in the middle of the water. She pushed herself to the top and spat out some water and laughed happily. Jackson grinned down at her sister, she was standing at the top of a waterfall, her own towel discarded, Susana's was floating off in the water.

"Nice one sis!" Jackson shouted before running and jumping herself causing her own wave to wash over the rest of the family who were in the water already. Eleanor laughed as the water splashed over her head.

"You be careful young lady!" She scolded the exuberant girl.  
"Sorry mom!" Everyone called out to Eleanor. Even the younger ones who were starting to add another level to their sand castle, it was quickly becoming a sand empire under Jeanette's careful guiding eye.

"Allright so we need to be very careful with how we add this part." Jeanette said carefully to Curie, Juliette and Amelia. The three little girls watched as their mother added the last leaf and the tallest spire was almost as tall as her.

"YES!" Amelia shouted jumping up and doing a little victory dance. "This has to be the greatest castle in the world!"

"Thanks so much mommy!" Curie said and gave her mother an affectionate kiss on the cheek.  
"Well that's my job sweetie, it's in the job description of mommy." Jeanette smiled at their confused looks, they had never really understood some of the terms that their parents used, such as job description or rent. They were concepts as foreign as Russia or Communism.

"I will destroy you!" Wendy roared as she squared up to her sister, they were currently playing chicken with Tesla and Bea on their shoulders. The two gentler minded girls almost frozen with fear as the two juggernauts faced off beneath them. They held their sisters heads between their thighs as tightly as they could, hoping to god that they were not slippery enough to go flying off into the water.

Some of the younger kids ran on by laughing excitedly as they were splashed by the older kids. The happy sound of keep away and tag echoed through the entire area.

Alvin and Brittany were nearby, laying on a bed of moss and holding each other tightly in their arms watching the pandemonium around them. The sun was warming them and giving them an even tan. Alvin had one hand firmly grasping his lovers ass cheek and the other one kneading her left tit with affection. As if to cement that they were real and his to fondle at any given moment.

Brittany herself was slowly massaging his cock, gently coaxing the sore python into a chubby. Her nipples were rigid chunks of burning ice and they only felt better whenever he glided his hand across them. Alvin's cock gave a twitch in her hand, she moved her thumb to the very head where she rubbed it until popping it into her mouth and tasting him. It was fleeting but it was delicious.

"You shouldn't have scared me." She pouted before kissing his lips, slightly moving her wet snatch onto his aching cock. She didn't pop it into herself but she did begin to massage the full length with the very gate to her pussy.

"Oh come on you punched me for it afterwards. We're even." He responded. Brittany looked down at him and gave another kiss before grinding her hips into his own.

"Baby we'll only be even when all of our kids join in."  
"What you have a fantasy or something?" Alvin asked squeezing her ass cheeks and starting to play with her tits laying across his chest.  
"Picture this. The three boys, inside of me, all at once." She squeaked a little and smiled closing her eyes at the image of her sucking off her son while the other two fucked her hard in the ass and pussy.

"Well someones into the gang bang thing huh?" Brittany shot him a look that translated to 'seriously?'

"Oh and you have never had an experience like that have you mister 'I'm going to selfishly impregnate three girls to breed myself my own harem!'"

"Not like I planned it that way it sort of happened. And if you remember correctly you seemed just as excited as me to get pregnant." Brittany stroked her chin sitting up and looking down at the specimen on manhood before her, her pussy and ass constricting a little to give his cock some more pleasure and turn her nerves into overdrive. Of course all of the teasing was making her mind a haze. It was getting harder to recall the past.

"I really don't remember being the one to first jump your bones."  
"Oh who remembers anyway? We were all equally to blame I think." Alvin and Brittany were thinking the same thing however, it would be hot as hell to incorporate all of the offspring into one enormous gang bang of epic proportions. It would just take some time and talking.

"Well there you two are." Jeanette said standing before the two. Brittany turned around to look at her sibling and smiled.  
"Hello Jeany."  
"Hello yourself. It's getting a little late. Come on up to the hot springs we're going to watch the stars come out." Alvin and Brittany disentangled themselves, ignoring their slightly erect cock and slightly opened waiting pussy and followed the woman with the longest hair on the island up to the island hot springs. These natural baths had a little shelf in them where a person could sit down in. This meant that they could all join in.

Alvin was a little surprised to see how late it was getting, it felt as if they had just got there. He was wondering if the three of them had enough time for a quicky before joining the rest of the family. But before he knew it they were at the hot springs, the entire family in one of the bigger pools with their heads flung back and watching the slowly darkening sky above them.

"IT's beautiful." Eleanor said appreciatively as Alvin and Brittany crawled in next to her. The girls tits floated a little bit, rivulets of sweat moving down their faces and their hair frizzled in the most adorable ways.

"You guys are better." Alvin said smoothly giving her an affectionate peck on her slightly chubby cheek.

The family sat and watched the slowly darkening sky. Underneath the water Teddy and Julia were holding hands and excitedly whispering in each other's ears. Flirting and describing what they had learned over the past few days. And what they wanted to show each other. Flora and Isabel were stifling moans and trying to keep from running off into the woods, David was sitting between them and fingering their pussy's with a vigor. He couldn't keep a cocky grin off of his own face as the girls grasped his cock and bobbed their hands up and down his length. He simply renewed his efforts hoping to get them to cum before he did.

Jackson and Susana and Tesla were actually exchanging big sloppy kisses, switching between each other and breathing sharply when they could stand to have their lips apart from the others. Rosie ever the quiet and introspective child was floating on her back in the softly bubbling water and wondering what was beyond the further shore, outside of the river, and past the fog banks that surrounded their island home.

Then her daddy pointed out to her the rising moon and her mother Jeanette began to describe the surrounding stars and planets and the interesting stories behind them that were just as beautiful and erotic as her own mothers and father. Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were almost like new Gods, finding a new land, bringing new life to it and making an Eden for their children to love and flourish and properly prosper without any outside interference.

Later on that night the group carried the sleeping seven year olds back with them to the house. Julia and Teddy sneaked away when no one was watching and made love underneath the stars in the very center of the jungle. Alvin and his three wives made a spooning affectionate pile and went to sleep like that. Their tits and ball sack empty while womb was full.

Over the next few weeks the girls and boys began to move around a little bit more, actually partnering up for their sexual exploits and explorations. Tommy found himself fascinated with how well Jackson and Susana were able to pop their hips and ass while he was inside of them and spent an entire week studying that in and of itself. By the end of it his balls were just as red as their spanked and disciplined asses.

But they all began to notice something. None of the girls felt pregnant, or looked it, they didn't think that they had taken. It took them all a bit of detective work but they finally found out who packed the food and prepared dinner that night of the girls fateful camping trip. And the affects that it had on their body. Or the way that it restricted them. When this was explained to the younger generation they seemed to accept it.

That was almost seven years ago.

Now Teddy, David, Thomas, Flora, Julia and Isabel were twenty one, Susana, Jackson,Wendy,Tesla,Beatrice were twenty eight, the nine younger ones, a mixture of Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor and their firsts litters children. The nine girls were now seven years older, and it was finally Lilly, Juliet, Kari, Janice, Rosie, Lulu, Amelia, Curie and Venice's big day. The day that they would eat the same foods that their parents are all of those years ago.

Alvin was waiting in another room for a moment of reprise from the heat that had begun to build up in the main fucking room. He cracked his back and looked out the window. Things had certainly changed since he first got to the island. For one thing most of the towels had been retired for a more natural way of going. In other words they were all almost always naked all of the time. IT just felt nicer. On top of that the kids had began discussing marriage, such as Julia and Teddy trying to break off from the rest and start their own family. Asking if one of them would act as a way to make it seem official.

The wedding was scheduled and it would happen in a few more weeks. Of course tonight wasn't about those two, or svn Alvin and his main lover's Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. No tonight was about taking the youngest members into their fold. Now that they were happily legal/old enough in everyone's eyes they would be offered and accepted.

Alvin heard excited gasps as the food began to take affect, he felt his cock harden, ready, preparing to deliver a few dozen large wads and maybe even hopefully give himself another generation, maybe focus more on the three girls he got shipwrecked here the first time? Maybe make certain that they would bear his children.

Alvin grinned as he entered the room. His cock as hard as a rock and by the looks of everyone else he was not alone with those feelings.

"So?" He said gripping the base and pumping affectionately at his smiling and happily laughing family. "Who want's to go first?"

 **I might write a one shot for this last scene, or maybe a one shot for Teddy and Julia's honeymoon or** **something. But yes any ideas please PM or leave them in the comments. The more specific the better. Also I would love to see artwork of this, any one who knows anyone please tell me. I will work on the sequel/oneshot collection/prequel to this, just like how I am working on sequels to some of my other work. I do not own any of this stuff, please read and review.**


End file.
